The Recruit
by SirJerrico
Summary: Jerrico is a recruit in the Sky army, and if he wants to graduate the academy, he has to go on a field mission to the squid dimension. (Fan fiction based on team crafted and other mincrafters, click on my name for info and the site for original Character format) Rated T for violence and bad words. So yeah, viewer discretion and all that.
1. Chapter 1

You are about to die. You are facing a horrible creature, primed to attack. The creatures already slimy tentacles smeared with blood. You face it with your sword in hand tears streaming down your face. You are ready to give up, to accept defeat and find out what's on the other side. You are ready to die.

In case you didn't notice, I'm actually talking about myself, not you. My name, is Jerrico.

A/N: Hey y'all what's going on, this is my first fanfiction about minecraft so I hope you enjoy. I know that it is really short, but don't worry, this is just an introduction chapter. I am accepting OC's so click on my name for info and my weebly (website maker website thing) site with the format, okay. Do you know what fanfic inspired my introduction? Who it's by? I'll give you a hint, it's about CaptainSparklez. Anyway, that's all I had to say so goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later


	2. Chapter 2

I look down at my hands as I sit in the waiting room of the Sky Army head quarters, waiting to be called to be given my graduation assignment. I knew that depending on the score we got on our final assessment would determine our groupings and what assignment I had. I silently pray to Notch for something simple, or at least something I could handle. I look around and see that there is only a handful of people left. Wow, time flies, huh. Even with the tens of thousands of recruits from this year being separated to get assignments on different days there had still been a couple hundred in the large room when it began. I tried to focus on the other people, to focus on anything other than my nervousness. None of them really stand out to me, sure I saw some of them around the academy, but I never really talked to them, I didn't really talk to anyone at the academy, too shy I suppose. My mind continues to wander until I am shocked out of my trance by the person inside the office calling my name. I stand up and quickly walk toward it.

"Hello," the man in the chair says extending out his hand to shake, "I'm Ian." SSundee, the Sky Army's Brigadier General, and the normal studies teacher at the academy. I shake his hand and say "Hello sir." I sit down in the chair opposite Ssundee's desk. "So," SSundee says smiling, "let's see what assignment you've got." SSundee sorts through an inch tall stack of papers 'are all of those papers about me?' I thought to myself. I look around and see a much larger stack of papers for all the other people from today 'I guess so.' "There we go!" SSundee says triumphantly, obviously having found the paper that has my assignment on it. SSundee smiles and says "So, your assignment is..." his smile drops and he says hesitantly "Operation Squid Mundum ab Incursu." I don't understand why he is acting sad like that, almost scared, "Sir, what is that?" SSundee sighs, "It's... The first scouting mission into squid dimension." I sit their shocked as SSundee looks at me sadly. After about two minutes of this I stand up and walk out of the room, I keep walking for half an hour until I get to the academy dorms, I go up the stairs to my hall and into my room, I shut the door and sit on my bed. 'The squid dimension,' I think 'that's the most dangerous place a Sky Army Recruit can go!' I lie down on my bed and touch the Sky Army amulet around my neck. Tomorrow I will find out who I am going with on this mission and will start preparing to depart. Then the next day we will start our Journey to the portal, it'll take maybe a week. I will do that then, but for now, I go to sleep.

A/N: Hey y'all I know this chapter was kind of boring but fear not, the Journey will soon begin and it will be all adventurey and stuff. I will start to introduce Original Characters next part so get to submitting them (I'll try to make them be in the story regardless of when you submit them). Well, that's all from me so goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey y'all, I'm writing this the same day as chapter two, I am just really bored so I'm going to do this. I will put OC's in A.S.A.P but I still only have one from someone other than me :P also sorry these chapters are so short, I'll try to make them longer. One last thing, to anyone who reads this I would really appreciate some reviews, tell me how I can make this story as good as I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy

I stand up and yawn wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I walk over to a chest and grab a piece of bread. I ate it then left to go to S.A.H.Q (Sky Army Head Quarters). Once I get there I look around at the people I'll be working with on this mission. Once I see a person I recognize, my face breaks into a wide grin "Dan!" I say to my best friend. He turns around and says "Hey man what's going on." We fist bump and I look behind him to see he had been flirting with a girl who looked a couple years older to him. Yep, definitely Dan. Before I could say anything else, Sky walked in with Deadlox to his right and Jason (Minecraft Universe) to his left, his two highest ranking Generals. "Alright recruits," Sky says, oddly serious sounding "you are about to go into the most dangerous territory the Sky Army has ever known, you need..." he is interrupted by a girl with honey colored hair running in. I look at her and can't believe it, it was Amy, I had had a crush on her for two years but was never able to talk to her. This assignment was starting to grow me. She pants saying "Sorry, sorry, I'm late, I overslept, I..." She stops as she see's Sky looking at her, I couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but I could tell he wasn't happy. Amy quickly shut her mouth and sat down. Sky sighs and says "As I was saying, whether you are barely out of the Academy or someone who has been with several years, you need to be prepared for the worst, pack light in case you need to run, and make sure you have food. Good luck recruits." We all stand up and leave the room, obviously wanting to get ahead on packing. When I get to my room I start looking through my chest grabbing what I considered essential. I grabbed my step-dad's iron sword _Quick Silver_ that he gave to me the day I left for the academy, a stack of torches, 16 cooked fish, a potion of speed, one of strength, and one of regeneration, a fishing rod, a partially used bow, and 32 arrows. I put it all in my backpack and lay back on my bed. I fall asleep barely a minute after.

I wake up and roll out of bed. I put on my leather chest plate, boots and cap, all dyed blue. I start walking towards the outskirts of the base, east. When I get there I see everybody who was going on the mission talking to somebody, saying goodbye I suppose. I keep walking looking for a good place to wait to leave when I hear a familiar voice, "I don't like this Ray, the squid dimension! I don't like you going without me." I turn and see it's Bajan Canadian, one of the Sky army's Major Generals, talking to a girl with brown eyes and wavy brown hair, she wore a black tank top and white hoodie with gray outlines at the wrists, along with light blue jean shorts and gray sneakers with white shoe laces. "Don't worry Mitch," the girl, Ray I suppose, says "I can take care of myself." She kisses him goodbye and I walk away. I see Dan talking to some girl and I choose not to disturb him when he's in what he calls "the zone" I go up to a big tree and sit next to it, lying my back against the trunk. I close my eyes and feel the breeze on my face. I am startled out of my trance by a voice saying "Hi, I'm Amy," I look up at her my mouth open, she smiles and says "You're Jerrico right? Can I sit over here?" I quickly shut my mouth before saying "Uh, yeah... and, yeah" She sits down next to me and then, as with all good things, it ended too soon, it was time to start going.


	4. Chapter 4

[]=Author's note

I looked around and quickly found who would be leading us on the expedition, two Lieutenant Colonels of the Sky Army, a man with war paint on his face designed to make him look like a watermelon (don't ask me why) and a guy with brown hair and glasses. Bashur and Munching Brotato. When Brotato spoke, it was in a (horrible) old woman voice "Come on, Janet wants to get back before the sale ends at Blockbuster [A/N get it _block_buster... *crickets* okay back to the story]" the crowd of recruits stifle a laugh but Bashur just goes into a fit of insane laughter. 'Well, they'll help with group morale if nothing else' I think looking away from the mad pair to look into the dark oak woods we were about to enter 'Oh joy, we are going to the most dangerous place we may ever know, through a forest where monsters can't burn. Fantastic.' Wow, I'm as sarcastic in my mind as Gilbert Godfrey is in real life. "Alright kiddies, let's head out" Brotato, or Janet in this case, says and begins marching off into the woods. Eventually we fall into something vaguely resembling a line behind him with Bashur taking up the rear. I t was far from being single file, but we were close enough together so we wouldn't lose track of each other. 'Good,' I thought 'imagine having to do this alone.'

We walk for about half a day until we stop to rest. I drop my back pack on the ground and grab to cooked and start to eat. I look up to the sky, It looks like night time despite it being only a couple hours past noon. Dan walks up to me leading a girl over with him "I'm telling you," he says "I did meet Notch, just ask my friend Jerrico here." Dan looks at me expectantly "He's right," I say "then he called him fat and bald, and that's how Dan here got his ugly mug." The girl giggles and walks away. Dan glares down at me and I look up innocently. "You, suck." I burst out laughing and Dan punches me in the arm, grinning. He plops himself down next to me and pulls out a leather book with the words _"The Playbook"_ [Barney Stinson-ish anybody] in gold letters on the front. "Get new best friend, then try again" he says while writing it down. I roll my eyes and stand up to stretch. Before I sit down again I hear a scream. I draw Quick Silver from its sheath and run towards the scream. I hear people chasing to catch up but I don't slow down for them, I was going on sheer adrenaline. I find where the scream came from, there was a girl being attacked by three zombies, cornered with a tree behind her, a girl with honey colored hair. Amy! I sprint faster and one thought goes through my head 'I won't get there in time.' Amy is trying to fight but she doesn't have any weapons with her and she looks badly injured. Without another idea I throw my sword, to my surprise and pleasure the blade actually hits a zombie nearly splitting his head in half. But that is only one zombie down and I don't have another sword nor did I bring my bow. Then I hear a _whiz_ go by my ear and see an arrow protrude from one of the zombies skulls. I look around and see it's the girl, Ray. She notched another arrow and releases, this one goes completely through the zombies head, killing it. I run to Amy and see I was right, she was badly wounded. She has claw marks down her arms and across her stomach. I see blood on her jeans coming from a gash on her left calf. She probably tried to run away but fell and injured her leg. Pick her up and start carrying her back. A quarter of the way there the others finally catch up. I hear a somebody gasp and the rest just look at Amy in shock. Brotato steps forward and puts his hand on my shoulder "Rest, I'll take her back from here" he says, no Janet, no humor. I look at him blankly for a second before handing him Amy. We all walk back and I sit on the ground next to my bag, staring blankly at the ground. I sit like that for a long time. Dan comes up to me and puts Quick Silver next to me and sits down. I must have forgotten it. Despite this, I still stare at the ground. Dan doesn't say anything, he just sits there, shaking his head at people who come to try and talk to me. He knows that their words won't help, that I just need silence for a while, that that's how I deal with things. Yeah, that's Dan, my brother in everything but blood.

After a couple hours I stand up. "You okay?" Dan asks. I think for a moment "Close enough." I say finally. I grab Quick Silver and my fishing rod and go to a lake I had seen close by. I cast my line and then plant firmly in the ground. I go to the river bed and clean the blood off my sword. I turn back towards my rod and se the girl Ray standing there. "Good throw" she says "your sword I mean, how did you do that?" I shrug and say "Thanks, for helping Amy, I mean." She waves it off and says "Hey, we're all Sky Army right." She looks me in the eye and says "I trust you." I raise my eyebrow at her "Why wouldn't you?" "I don't trust someone unless I know they're good. I know you are, I can tell by your eyes." "Thanks," I say hesitantly "I think." She smiles and walks away. There is something familiar about her, about the way she carries herself. I stay at the lake and catch three fish. In that time I realize something. It wasn't that one of us was attacked that freaked me out, not that she was nearly killed, not even that it was Amy, we all knew what we were going to have to go through. It was that I wasn't able to help her, that I couldn't protect my people.

After catching my fourth fish I walk back to where people were now setting up camp. I went over to where a small tent was pitched. Inside there was Bashur, Amy, and a recruit I didn't recognize treating Amy's wounds. I saw a special backpack, designed to carry potion bottles. I notice that two of the healing potions are already used by the empty spaces in the bag and the empty bottles on the ground next to Amy. I look at Amy and see she is awake. My heart leaps and a huge grin spreads across my face. Amy notices me and smiles too, replying to me before I could say anything "I'm glad to see you too." I look at Bashur but he wears a frown under his paint "I don't think it's a good idea." "What?" I ask suddenly nervous of what idea had come up. Bashur looks up as if just noticing me "Cadet Amy [just saying cadet because using recruit as a title with a name would sound weird] wants to stay with the group and continue on the mission instead of going back to the base." I stare at Amy, that's a crazy idea. Before I can open my mouth Amy says "the healing potion helped a lot! I'll be fine for traveling by tomorrow! Right Doc?" The girl who had been treating Amy's wounds sighs "Yes, but you won't be okay for battle for days..." "That's fine then!" Amy practically shouts "This is just a scouting mission, right." Saying the last sentence more as a statement than a question. "Yes..." Bashur says hesitantly then sighs "Fine." Amy smiles widely at me and I force a smile back, I wish I was as confident as her.

I walk outside and look around people were beginning to lie down on the blankets. I look around and see their weren't any torches around, only a fire in the middle of camp to keep us warm. I sigh and start placing my torches around, giving the camp a wide berth. Once I am done I walk to where my backpack was. I see Dan lying down a few yards away, flirting with a girl a few feet from him. I smile and lie down on the ground and remove my leather cap. I look up at leaves obstructing the stars, then to my left at Brotato circling the perimeter, on watch. I look to my right at the fire thinking 'Notch help us.' I lay my head back and fall asleep.

A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are having a good day. You want to know something strange? This chapter pretty much doubles my word count. Anyway, remember to tell me what you think. Anyway Goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	5. Chapter 5

We wake up the next day early and collect our things head out. I see that Amy has moved her gol... butter, I mean, sword to be strapped to her belt instead of just having the blade in her backpack and the hilt sticking out, she won't forget it again. Like the day before, we stopped after walking for half a day and I plop down eat another two fish. I look around to see if I can find Amy. I see her walking towards me. "Hey" she says and sits down next to me. "Hi." I say and then ask "How are you feeling?" "Fine, just a little sore." We sit silence for a minute or two before she finally asks "Why did you want me to go back?" I look at the ground "Was it that obvious?" "Yes," she says simply "but why?" I sigh "Because seeing you mauled like that was... horrible." I continue on saying "I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt." I see that her face has turned a bright red. I quickly shut my mouth, realizing what I had just said. I look at the ground and feel the heat rise to my face. I feel Amy lean over and kiss me on the cheek and whisper "I'll be okay, I promise" and then she walks away. I lay my head on the tree I'm under and breathe out, causing my lips to part. All I can think is 'Notch almighty'

After about a half hour rest we continue on. We continue for the rest of the day and then stop to make camp at sundown. I lay down, I haven't had to stand watch yet, so I want to have as much energy as possible when I do. I quickly fall asleep.

I awaken to Amy shaking me and Dan screaming at me to wake up. I sit up quickly and look around. I see Brotato and Bashur yelling orders and the other recruits scrambling to try and get them done. Then I see what was happening, monsters. I see at least fifty zombies, creepers scattered among them. I could tell there were skeletons amongst the trees by the arrows whizzing toward us. I draw Quick Silver and deflect an arrow coming straight at me. I stand up, Dan and Amy standing up either side of me. Amy draws her gold... butter sword and Dan draws his stone one which he calls "The Death Stick" We run into the fray. I cut down ten zombies and two creepers within two minutes. I see Dan cutting down just as many if not more zombies than me, his sword may only be stone, but it had a very strong _Smite_ enchantment. I look over to where Amy is, she was doing well, she wasn't very strong, nor was her sword, but she was quick and confused the enemies. Things were going well, until the spiders come. Spiders alone wouldn't be a problem, but with everything else going on, there was too much. I hear Bashur and Brotato telling people to retreat. I see Dan running, I grab Amy's hand and follow him, grabbing my backpack on the way.

Once Dan stops running Amy and I catch up to him. I look around catching my breath and I notice something. No one else is there, we are separated from the group, we are lost. 'Fantastic' I think to myself. After a couple minutes we here an explosion and a scream. We run in the direction of the scream and find Bashur. He's grasping onto his leg and I notice, the bottom half of his left calf is gone including his foot. Amy puts her hand over her mouth "Oh my Notch..." she says. Dan nods and whispers "Sh... shit" Bashur sees us and forces a smile "Heh, I always thought it would be Ty in this position, not me." He gasps from pain again. "What happened?" I ask urgently. "Th... the damn creeper blew my foot off." I reach into my backpack and pull out my potion of regeneration. "That won't help..." Bashur says. Instead of giving it to him to drink, I pour it directly in his wound. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bashur screams as the wound sizzles. For a few seconds nothing happens, I worry that I may have made it worse. Then the bone of his leg starts to grow, then the muscle, and finally the skin. "Wow" Amy says in wonder. Dan and I help Bashur off of the ground. Bashur puts his foot on the ground and smiles, "Won't be running a marathon anytime soon, but it works." I smile and here Amy panting. I forgot! She was wounded and shouldn't have been fighting, or running two miles for that matter. I get her to sit down and Dan does the same for Bashur. I tell Dan that I'm going to go look for the others and I head out. I look around for people for 15 minutes but decide to go back and wait until day. Just as I'm about to go back I feel the tip of an arrow on the back of my skull. "Turn around," a voice growls "very slowly."

A/N Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm beginning to think Jerrico might have Rick Grimes syndrome (walking dead reference) am I right. *Crickets* ... okay, anyway, I'll try to get a chapter out tomorrow but then my break ends and I probably won't be able to get one out every day, but I'll do my best. Anyway that's all for now so, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	6. Chapter 6

I turn around to find a very large man with a mask covering most of his face. "Drop your sword, now." His voice is raspy like the sound of feet on sand. I don't know how effective an arrow at point blank range would be and I didn't want to find out. I slowly put Quick Silver on the ground. The man gestures his head. I feel hilt of a sword bash my head and everything goes black.

I wake up and see I am tied to a chair. I look around and see two guards wearing leather armor dyed purple. They that I'm awake and go in to talk to me. "Do you need anything, food or water?" One of them asks. He is a man about my age with spiky brown hair and glasses. I glare up at him and say nothing. He swallows nervously and looks at his comrade. She stares down at me. She looked very angry. "Why were you in our territory?" She asks, her voice carried venom in it. I look at her but say nothing. She punches me in the face. I swallow, it tastes like blood "That's no way to ask something, try please." I say. She smacks my face again and I force out a chuckle "I'll take that as 'I only know how to say Why were you in our territory?'" She growls and begins to draw her sword. "Anita," a voice comes from the door of the building I'm in "take Chuck and go on a break, I want to talk to the prisoner." Anita glares down at me one last time before grabbing the boy's, Chuck's, arm and pulling him out with her. The man who was at the door smiles and walks towards me "Hello," he says "I'm Eddie." Eddie, I'm sure I had heard that name before "I'd shake your hand but I'm a little tied up" I reply. He chuckles sarcastically, "Sorry Anita attacked you," he says as if just noticing the bruises I felt growing on my cheeks and the blood on my mouth "the homies are a bit uncontrollable." Of course! He was Slyfoxhound, homies, purple armor, I should've realized. "I thought the homie army and Sky army were allies." I say. "Oh your Sky army huh?" He looks surprised, but a little bored "Didn't realize" He cuts me free and then says "You can go now" He leaves and I am now alone in the building. I walk out and look around. I had been trapped in a lighthouse, wow. I see where Sly was and walk towards him. "Hey!" I yell at him, he looks over. "Yes?" "Where am I?" He sighs and says "Guam." Well you need to get me back to where I was, I need to find my people!" He looks at me glaring slightly "I don't _need_ to do anything." We glare at each other silently for a moment before he says, "Fine, I'll tell you what. If you can beat someone I choose in a sword fight, we'll even help you find your people." Without hesitation I hiss "You. Are. On."

I stand in the middle of Guam. Facing me is the timid guy from earlier, Chuck. He hands me Quick Silver and I nod, he draws his own Iron Sword and goes into a battle stance. We stare at each other for a moment. He runs at me and throws a flurry of slashes at me. He catches me off guard but I am able to block his frenzy and recover quickly. I fake him out pretending to slash at his legs, he goes to block and I quickly switch to bash my hilt into his head. He is dazed for a moment but puts his sword up. I push against his blade with the flat edge of Quick Silver. He falls down and I kick his sword away. I put my foot on his chest and my swords tip to his throat. I pant "I, win."

A/N Hey y'all, I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I was having trouble with writing this one :/ oh well. I'll try to have a chapter for you tomorrow but I go back to school tomorrow so I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoyed so goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	7. Chapter 7

Sly walks out of the stables behind his house the next morning with three saddled horses. Me, Sly, and Chuck were the people who were going to find my people. Chuck looks at Sly "Wouldn't it be faster to use the wyv..." Sly sends him a look telling him to shut up, I was getting very frustrated. "Listen," I say, exasperated "I don't care how we get there, I just want to find my people! So shut up and let's go." Sly scowls and hops on a horse saying "Come on." I look at Chuck and he shrugs, I sigh and hop on to a horse.

After about two thirds of the day we find ourselves back in the forest where me and my people had been. Sly looks at me and says "This is where the homies found you, now get off my horse." I look at him, was he kidding me, he said he'd help find them, and being knocked out and dragged away didn't help my sense of direction "You said you'd help me find them, that was the deal." We glare at each other for several moments until Chuck breaks the silence "Um, I might have an idea where they are." I look in the direction he's facing and my stomach does a somersault, I see a river and across it, a large blaze. I quickly ride the horse over there and see something on the banks of the river. An enchanted stone sword with the words 'The Death Stick' engraved on the blade. I pick it up as one thought does laps in my head 'Where are Dan and Amy.' "Hyah!" I yell and ride my horse into the blazing forest.

I search for a few minutes before finding anything, I can hear the other two horses behind me. I finally see something, blazemen. A group of people are surrounded by about 30 blazes, and the people looked like they were getting tired. I look at the people and see familiar faces, it was the recruits! I draw Quick Silver and charge in on my horse. I slash threw two of the blazes to get to the people. I dismount and start attacking the blazes. The others keep fighting, but they had no vigor, It looked as though they had been fighting for hours. I see Sly and Chuck ride up, they begin to fight as well. After about five minutes I start noticing that we're not even making a dent in their forces, if anything there are more of them. I look and see that Sly has noticed this as well. He looks at me and nods. I nod back and yell to the recruits, "Come on, there's a river over here, let's go!" They follow me, fending off the blazes and finally get to the river. The blazes were right behind us and we all dive into the river. The blazes look around disoriented and then begin to dissipate, the blazes didn't see, they sensed heat and the water masked ours just enough to fool them. We stayed under for as long as we can, but once people start turning blue we go up. I look around see the blazes were gone, too far to sense us, I also see Amy. I stumble over as fast as I can "Amy, " I say "are you okay?" She looks up at me and then throws her arms around me burying her face in my neck "I thought you were dead," she mumbles "you were gone for two days." I wrap my arms around her as her body begins to shake with sobs "It's okay," I say, almost whispering "we're both okay." We sit there for a few moments before I let go of my embrace she takes a few more seconds and then follows suit. I look around and see Bashur and Brotato. I also see Ray testing her bow, making sure it wasn't water logged or anything I would guess. I see Sly and Chuck bringing the horses back from the woods. I see no sign of Dan. "Okay," I say to Amy "Do you know where Dan is?" Amy's eyes go wide and she begins to speak "Jerrico, I... I'm s-so sorry I tried to, I tried..." She begins to cry again. I put my hands on her shoulders "Amy it's okay just tell me what happened." She looks at the ground "I tried to stop them, I really did... Jerrico," she looks up at me "they took Dan."

A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner but I had school and a couple technical difficulties. I also started a new story called the survival games, It will probably be a pretty long story. The chapters will be a bit short and I will put them out when I think it's been too long since I put out a chapter of this out. Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, goodbye, farewell and I'll see y'all later.


	8. Chapter 8

I look at Amy for several moments before asking "what happened?" Amy begins to tell her story.

**Amy's POV *Flashback***

Dan paces around while Bashur and I sit and try to rest. Jerrico had been gone for more than an hour now and I was beginning to worry "Dan, we have to go look for him." Dan shakes his head "No," he says firmly "Jerrico wanted me to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. I sigh angrily and look at Bashur. He had pulled out two stones with a dark green and light green dye on them and was painting his newly grown leg to look watermelon-ish. "Why do you paint yourself to look like a watermelon?" I ask him. He looks at me and says "Long story, don't want to bore you." I was getting very frustrated, frustrated with people thinking I was either completely helpless or just dumb. I get up and draw my butter sword "I'm going to find Jerrico and if you're going to 'protect me' then you better come help me!" I start to walk away before I hear Bashur's voice "Recruit" he says quietly, but firmly "Jerrico would want us to still be here when he comes back wouldn't he." I could tell it was more of an order than a question. I sit down angrily "Yeah, if he isn't getting eaten by a zombie that is." Dan sighs "Don't worry, Jerrico is one of the best swordfighters I know, he's only ever been beaten twice in his life." What! That's impressive "Who beat him?" I ask. "Bajan Canadian during his battling class at the academy and Sky when Jerrico and I were kids." Jerrico had fought Sky? Wow, you'd think somebody would be bragging a ton about that if they were in the sky army. I lay my head against a tree and pray to notch 'Please, please bring him back to me'

I suppose I must've dosed off. When I woke up I could see light coming through the trees. I stand up and stretched and looked around. I see Dan setting up to move "Is Jerrico back?" I ask him. Dan shakes his head "He didn't come back all night," my heart sinks "he wouldn't do that" Dan continues "not to me and not to you. I'm going to look for him" I look and see Bashur is already good to go. We head out, starting in the direction Jerrico had gone. After walking for about two hours Bashur tells us to stop so we could rest. he said it with strength, but I could hear the pain in his voice. I didn't blame him for wanting to rest, he had been wincing every time he stepped on his new foot. Just as I was about to sit down an arrow flies by my head. I yelp and fall down. I look in the direction it had come from. I see the girl who had helped Jerrico save me, Ray. I get angry and yell at her "Why did you shoot at me?!" "Um, Amy," Bashur says "she wasn't shooting at you." I follow his gaze to see a skeleton with its head pinned to a tree by an arrow."Have you seen Jerrico?" Dan asks. Ray shakes her head and says "I'll assume you haven't seen anyone else," she looks around at us "based on the fact that there is only three of you here." We all sigh.

After about half an hour of rest and Bashur grabbing the skeleton's bow and arrows (he lost his weapon during the last attack) we continue on, with Ray joining us. "Um," I say hesitantly "thanks. For saving my life... twice." Ray waves it off "I don't like when people I know are threatened." She looks at me for a few moments. "You care about him a lot don't you?" she asks me "Jerrico cares about you too." I feel the heat rise to my face, the same as it had a few days ago. We continue, occasionally stopping so Bashur can rest. At nightfall we make camp. Ray decides to stay on watch. After an hour of not being able to sleep I get up and sit next to her. "Hey." I say. She replies "Hi." After sitting in silence for a few minutes I ask her "So, do you have anyone special back home?" She smiles "My boyfriend" she says "Mitch. Also..." she bites her lower lip "I used to have my brother." I can tell she doesn't want to talk about why it was 'used' so instead I ask "Was he in the Sky Army?" Ray chuckles, "Kind of," she says and then turns to me "and you? I know you have Jerrico, but any family?" "Just my grandparents." I reply. We continue talking for another half hour and then I yawn. "Go," Ray says "get some sleep." I stand up "Okay," I reply goodnight.

I am awakened by the sound of yelling. I open my eyes and see Ray and Bashur shooting zombie pigmen attacking our camp. I stand up and look around for Dan. I see him being carried off by pigmen. I run after him but a pigman grabs my ankle. I drive a sword through his head only to be confronted by three more. I slice my sword through them. They just kept coming! By the time the three of us had killed all of them, Dan was long gone. We here a scream in the distance. We run toward it, not finding Dan but Brotato and half of the other recruits being attacked by blazes. We join in the fight.

We fight for hours. No matter what we did they never stopped. I thought I was going to die for the third time on this mission. I hear a voice yell something I couldn't hear. By the time the voice stops I am being pushed forward by the group of recruits. We all jump into a river, the cold water waking me up. After a little while we resurface. I hear a voice say to me "Amy, are you okay?" I look up to see who it was. Jerrico.

**Jerrico's POV *present***

I put my face in my hands. No tears come, I just sit there for several minutes until I hear a voice say to me "I... I may know where he is."

**Dan's POV *present***

I look around and see only three things. Nether Brick, pigmen, and a man with completely white eyes.

A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review and I'm still accepting OC's. I think that's all I have to say, so, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jerrico's POV (Always his POV unless I say otherwise)**

I look up and see that the voice had come from Chuck. "Jerrico," Amy says "who's this? I don't remember him being with us." "Amy this is Chuck, he's from the Homie Army." I look back at Chuck "Chuck, this is Amy, another Sky Army recruit like me. How do you know where Dan is?" Chuck looks down at his feet "I- I just think I do." he says "I saw a Nether Portal." "Where?!" I yell causing a few heads to turn. "A couple miles over there," he says pointing upstream, towards where the death stick was "I was gonna tell you, but you were going towards the fire and..." He stops speaking when I start running in the direction he was pointing. I hear people running behind me. I look back to see five people running after me. Amy, Ray, Brotato, Sly, and Chuck. I continue running and finally see the Nether Portal in sight. As I begin to slow down to walk through the portal. Then I see something that makes my stomach do a somersault. A giant pigman steps through the portal with wither skulls as armor and wielding a large obsidian mace ['Take back the night' on CaptainSparklez's channel for anyone who doesn't understand the reference]. I back up and draw Quick Silver. I see an arrow whiz by me only to stick in him doing hardly any damage. My comrades line up next to me preparing to battle. Brotato and Sly were to my left and had their diamond swords at the ready. To my right, Ray draws her bow back, Amy draws her gold... butter sword, and Chuck his Iron one. Ray lets loose another arrow and the rest of us charge. We stab and slash at the beast, doing all we can to not get hit by the giant mace. We battle for several minutes, until in a large swing the behemoth destroyed the portal. 'No!' races through my head. Rage fills my chest, that was my best chance at finding Dan! In my rage I leap at the monster knocking him down. I drive my sword through both the wither skull on his head along with his own. I force it straight through, half my blade going into the ground below him. I just sit there for a few moments before I fee l a hand on my shoulder and someone saying "Jerrico, there is another way. I look up and see Sly staring down at me.

After a few minutes Sly, Amy and I are riding back to Guam on the horses. Chuck stayed behind, volunteering to lead the others to Guam. Once we get to Guam sly leads us to what looked like a laboratory from the outside but when we went in we found that it was more of a public housing area as well as a barracks. Sly leads us to our rooms. "There will be dry clothes in the drawers" he says preparing to leave before I stop him. "Why do you want to help us now?" I ask. Sly doesn't turn around, he just says "You're not the only one to lose a best friend." He then walks away. I turn to go into my room when Amy says "Jerrico." I reply "Yes?" Amy leans into me and presses her lips against mine. After a few moments she removes her lips and whispers "Don't leave me again." Then she walks away into her room. I walk into mine, changing from my academy uniform that was still wet from the river into a purple (only color they had) v-neck and a pair of blue jeans. I lie down on my bed and three thoughts go through my head 'I hope we get Dan back', 'Did Amy really just kiss me?' and 'Who did Sly lose?' These questions continue going through my head until I fall asleep.

In the morning I get up and repair my armor and Quick Silver. I step out of my room to see a few homies and recruits scattered about. I guess the others got back safe. I go downstairs to see a lot of food on a table. Sly comes up and hands me a bowl of mushroom stew, "We have to go" he says. He leads me to what looks like a house quite a walks away from Guam. "This is my friend Kevin's house." He explains. He takes me in through the back entrance and leads me into what looks like a dungeon. Amy, Ray, Chuck, Bashur, Brotato, and Anita (oh joy {sarcasm}) are already there. "Have we decided who's going?" Sly asks. Brotato speaks up "Me and Bash are going to lead some search parties to try and find more of the recruits." he looks around "The rest of you are going." We all nod. We walk into the cell with the portal. As we walk up to the obsidian rectangle Amy grabs my hand. I look at her and smile reassuringly, but do not let go of her hand. I look around at the others and see Anita holding Chuck's hand. Chuck tries to look confident but Anita looks about ready to pee her pants. "Alright," Sly says "let's go."

A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed. Next rime our heroes will enter the Nether, and it even coincides with episode ten. I didn't mean to do that at all (the answer to your question is yes, I am as sarcastic as Jerrico). You guys know what that giant pigman reminds me of, that water logged walker from walking dead season two (I mean come on the size, how they died, nearly identical) Anyway, I'm still accepting OC's so get those in. Anyway, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing to hit me was the smell. It was an intense smell of sulfur. I stumble out of the portal and try to wipe the dizziness from my eyes. I look around and see everyone but Sly having the same reactions. Obviously only he had gone to the Nether before. I recover and look around. All of the red was beginning to hurt my eyes. I look towards Sly "Which way do we go?" I ask him. He points "The other portal was over there in our world, so let's start with that." As soon as the others recover we start moving. We are confronted by many magma cubes but they pose no threat to us, we just cut them down until they're not big enough to keep up. It takes us a few hours to get to the other Nether Portal, once we get there Sly takes out a flint and steel. "We may not be able to get back to our portal," he explains "I'll go through and it should create a portal just a ways away from the first one we found." He steps through. We wait a few minutes before we see him step through again, his face grim. I then see why, behind him was a wither skeleton and a great amount of pigmen. I hear a voice that seems to come from all around "Sheath your weapons or he dies." The voice almost seemed to be coming from the nether rack itself. I sheath Quick Silver and the others follow suit. The group of mobs turn us around and start taking us to a nether fortress and, hopefully, to Dan.

We are led into the fortress and taken to a large room. Inside it are two wither skeletons and a man with completely white eyes. My heart skips a beat. Herobrine. He laughs a deep resonating laugh that bounces off the Nether Brick walls "I take it you know who I am based on the looks on your faces." His voice was the same one who had seemed to come out of the nether rack itself. Sly is the first to speak "And based on who you are, I'm guessing you know why we're here." The evil god scowls "Oh yes. You are here for the young mincraftian, Dan." He sighs "I'm afraid I can't just let you take him." "Why not?" I growl angrily. He looks at me and smiles because I am the evil god." Can he read my mind? "Of course I can." he says. Great. He smiles "But in reality, I am the embodiment of evil." That's much better "I am the god of fear and death. Now, killing you right away would be no fun at all, so that leaves fear." He smiles evilly and a black orb appears in his hand and begins to expand, consuming all of us.

For what feels like several minutes, I can't see anything in the darkness. Once my eyes adjust I see I'm in a long corridor. I don't see anyone so I start walking. I walk for what seems like miles until I find a door. I go through it and find myself in the same room I had been in with the others before, only no one else was there. I look around and see no exits. As soon as I look back I see Herobrine. I glare at him "Where are my friends?" I demand. The dark god smiles "Wouldn't you like to know where we are first?" "I do kno..." I start to reply before realizing our surroundings had changed from the nether fortress to a bedrock cube. "Okay," I say glaring "Where are we?" The room changes once again, this time into an obsidian pentagon. Herobrine smiles "We are in the world of fears, the world ruled by will power." He snaps his fingers creating holes in the five sides of the pentagon revealing my friends, but they were all somewhere else "They are facing their greatest fears" Herobrine explains. I see Amy first, she is in a desert landscape with three bodies around her. I see the first two are older people, probably her grandparents, and she is crying over the third. My heart skips a beat, it's me. "Oh, young love." Herobrine says sarcastically. I look towards the next one, not being able to stand seeing Amy cry any longer. The next image isn't much better. It shows Ray, but not the confident private of the Sky army, she was a little girl watching Bajan Canadian and Sky fighting, stabbing and slicing each other with knives. "Mitch, Adam," she cried as tears streamed down her face "please stop!" "Have you figured out who she is yet?" Herobrine asks. I glare at him moving to the next image. It was Anita in a room where the walls were closing in on her. "Please," she yelled, hyperventilating "I don't want to be stuck in here!" Herobrine laughs "It's the simple fears that are always the funniest!" I am clenching my fists so hard my knuckles were going white, I couldn't stand people who enjoyed others' suffering. The next image is of Chuck. He is alone in a room, he does not cry or scream, but he seems empty. I hear him whisper "I don't want to be alone." I move on to the final image. "I couldn't find a very strong fear in his heart," Herobrine says "so I just put him in his worst memory." In the final image I see Sly. He is watching a young man, about his age falling into a pit of lava. "Aleks!" Sly yells, I see tears going down his face "NO!" This image just keeps repeating, Sly keeps seeing this man die. I look at Herobrine "So why am I here?" I ask him "What's my greatest fear?" Herobrine smiles like a kid in a candy store "Having to watch all your friends suffer, and not being able to help them." Rage fills me and I growl "I don't care how immortal you are. I, Will, KILL YOU." I draw Quick Silver and Herobrine laughs "Okay, let's play." A sword with a blaze rod hilt and Quartz blade materializes in his hand.

We clash blades and I immediately feel like we had been fighting for hours. I stumble backwards as he slashes at me again. I do all I can to parry his flurry of attacks. I try to find an opening in his defenses, anywhere he may have slipped up. There were none. I try to slash but he blocks it like nothing and pushes me with his hand. I fall backwards at least ten feet. Herobrine laughs "Give it up. I'm a GOD! You can't defeat me." Regardless of this I keep getting up, and he keeps knocking me back down. The third time he knocks me down Herobrine says "You are persistent, but weak! I wonder which of your friends I will kill first. Perhaps..." He stops short. I stand up "You, Won't, Hurt, My, FRIENDS!" I look down at my hands and see them glowing along with the rest of me. The obsidian pentagon melts away, the bedrock cube crumbles, leaving only the nether brick fortress. Herobrine looks scared.

**Amy's POV**

I sit there crying "Jerrico, why... why?" I mumble. "Amy." I hear a voice behind me. I look up, it's Jerrico, breathing, with a smile on his face and his Sky Army pendent around his neck. I sit there my mouth open. I look at where his body had been, it was gone along with the bodies of my grandparents. Jerrico helps me to stand up and then embraces me. I embrace him back crying into his shoulder. "It's okay," he soothes me "I won't leave you again." He releases me and says "But right now, I need your help." I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes. He takes my hand and leads me back.

**Ray's POV**

"Please, please stop" I cry. 'Why don't you just stop,' I think to myself 'They can't hear you.' I cry into my knees and rock back and forth "No, no, no, no, no, no." "Ray," I look up and see Mitch and Adam standing side by side smiling down at her. Their previously bloody and shredded clothing were now completely mended, their bodies healed. "Get up, "Mitch continues. "Your friends need you." Adam finishes. They take my hands, Mitch the right, Adam the left. I had my bow back and I was back to my old self. I stand up and they lead me out.

**Anita's POV**

The walls are closing in around me. I can't breathe. "I don't want to be stuck here!" I yell as the tears start to go down my face. 'Please please please' I think as the walls enclose around me. All of a sudden, light fills the room. I see Chuck. I run towards him and throw my arms around his neck. "Thank Notch." I mumble. "Come on," he says releasing me "we've got to go. I follow him out.

**Chuck's POV**

'Why did I have to be alone. I hate being alone. What about Anita or Sly? Why did they leave me like this.' These thoughts keep running through my head over and over until I feel a hand on my shoulder I look behind me and see Sly smiling at me "You're never alone." He says. I look next to me and find Anita sitting there smiling. I look around more and see all my friends from Guam. "Now get up," Anita says "we need your help." I stand up and put my arms around Anita and Sly and we walk out.

**Sly's POV**

Aleks keeps dying. I keep having to watch my best friend die. It just goes on and on. Suddenly a light flashes and Aleks is walking toward me. "Sly,' he says "snap out of it." Then he punches me in the arm. "What was that for!" I yell at him. "For dreading over my death while people need your help." I look at him and he sighs "Come on." He says and I follow him. He leads me to a nether brick path "Follow this," he says "It'll lead you to your comrades." I sigh and start walking then turn around "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I say. He smiles at me "Don't worry Sly," he says "You'll find me." Then he disappears.

**Jerrico's POV**

Herobrine's fear turns quickly to anger. He clenches his fist and the walls crumble around us. Out of the ground rises a pigman, a wither skeleton, a blaze, a magma cube, and a ghast, they begin to transform. The pigman becomes another behemoth, this time with a quartz axe. The wither skeleton grows two more heads and begins to float, a wither. The magma cube transforms to take the shape of a magma wolf. The blaze's body solidifies and it grows legs and four arms, it's blaze rods becoming two bows. The ghast's tentacles wrap around each other creating a giant humanoid form for the ghast, it carried a pillar of quartz with a big ball of obsidian at the end. "You cannot defeat me!" Herobrine growls. An arrow flies by my head and Herobrine catches it right before it goes through his forehead. I look behind me and see my friends with their weapons drawn, ready to fight. I smile and look at the dark god "You said this place is controlled by will power," I say to him "let's see who has a stronger will."

**Third Person**

Jerrico and Herobrine fly at each other and clash blades, each matching the other's moves perfectly. While this happens the others charge at the new monstrous beasts, their weapons glowing with the same light Jerrico was covered in. Anita was fighting the behemoth with her stone sword. She nimbly dodges the beast's attacks, dancing around it and darting between its legs. This continues for several minutes before she jumps on its shoulders and slicing it's head off. Chuck was having a bit more trouble. He did all he could to avoid the exploding skulls and attacked when he could, but it was hard. Anita went to join and together they took the monstrosity down. Meanwhile Amy is fighting the magma wolf. I growls and pounces at her but she is too quick, ducking and dodging out of the way. She flips over the animal, slicing it straight down the middle. She is caught off guard by its splitting into smaller wolves but quickly recovers, slicing through them all and defeating them. Ray fights the blaze in a bow battle, neither able to hit the other. Ray is down to her last arrow as she draws her bow back. The blaze lets another two arrows fly, these converging into one and becoming a phoenix flying at her. She lets out a breath and let's her arrow fly, it became covered in light. It slices right through the phoenix and goes into the blazes head, killing it. She goes up to the blaze and takes its arrows, then goes with the others to help Sly. Together they are able to defeat the giant and then turn their eyes to Jerrico and Herobrine. "YOU. WILL. ALL. DIE!" Herobrine yells and Jerrico yells back "NO WE WON'T!" Jerrico slashes Herobrine's chest, sending him crashing into the ground. Jerrico flies directly at Herobrine and drives his blade through the dark god's head.

**Jerrico's POV**

We awaken in the room in the Nether Fortress. I see that my people are all okay. I also see Herobrine panting and wincing in pain. "FINE!" he yells pointing down a hallway "YOUR FRIEND IS THERE!" he then laughs madly "YOU BETTER HURRY THOUGH! THIS CASTLES FOUNDATION IS PRETTY WEAK!" he snaps his fingers and he disappears and the fortress begins to crumble. We run and get Dan. I help him as we start running out of the fortress. The ground rumbles and I see the ground cracking under Sly "Sly!" I yell. Chuck runs and pushes him out of the way. but the ground falls. Chuck is holding on to a window a few feet down. Sly reaches down "Grab my hand!" he says urgently. I hear chuck say "Sorry guys." He smiles up at us and lets go, falling into the lava below. Anita screams and Sly grabs her and we run out of the fortress. We walk back to the portal in silence except for Anita's hushed sobs. Dan starts to walk on his own and I put my arm around Amy, trying to comfort her. We step through the portal and Anita runs out of the dungeon crying.

A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter 10 special. Thank you guys so much for reading and for the support I've been getting. It makes me so happy to hear people enjoy my story. Anyway, that's all for now, so goodbye, farewell and I'll see y'all later


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up the next morning and walk to the lighthouse. I see a lot of people gathered around for Chucks funeral. I walk over to Amy and put my hand in hers. She leans into me and lays her head on my shoulder. I had seen her crying yesterday, but no tears came from her eyes today, it seemed like she had run out. I look around more and three people stand out most to me. Dan, who was away from the crowd, probably because he didn't know Chuck. Sly, who didn't cry but I could see intense sadness in his eyes, like an old wound had been reopened. Finally, Anita. While I only counted seven other people besides me not crying, most people still had tears trailing down their faces, but Anita body still rocked with muffled sobs. I saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Sly stepped up to the grave. He clears his throat "Homies, private Chuck was always quiet, always a bit timid, but one of the bravest people I ever knew. Yesterday, Chuck saved my life, sacrificing his own in the process." Sly blinks tears out of his eyes "And for his courage and honor, I posthumously award him the homie heart." Sly kneels down and places the purple medallion around the tombstone. Another person goes up and talks "Chuck was always so proud to be a homie, he framed his dog tags in his room. I decided to take them here since we didn't have his body..." He puts the dog tags on the tomb stone. Several other people talk and I stop paying much attention. By the time the service ends it is already close to being noon. Sly took Bashur and Brotato into his house to talk to them about the situation.

Once the three leaders come out of Sly's house it is a couple hours past noon. Bashur and Brotato call me and Ray over. "Okay," Brotato says, looking tired "we found a couple of our people yesterday, but only a couple. This mission is too important to risk because of too large of a group. We want you two to each pick two of our people to come with us on the rest of the mission. One of Sly's people will lead the rest back to the base and a group of homies will look for any people still lost. Pick your people and get ready, we're leaving tomorrow morning." He and Bashur walk away. Ray smiles at me sadly and starts to walk away but I stop her "Ray." "Yeah?" she asks. "I know who you are." She looks at the ground "You do?" I look at her not knowing how I didn't see it sooner "I won't tell anyone," I tell her. She looks at me "Than..." "Because you should." I cut her off. "Adam doesn't need to know" she says glaring at me. "Doesn't need to know! You're his _sister_!" She looks at me "He survived without me for this long." I glare at her "You didn't see him when he lost you. He was devastated!" "How would you know?" I smile bitterly "Not surprised you don't remember me. Whatever, I need to go." I start to walk away before I turn around and say "You're the only blood family he has left, just remember that." I walk away.

I don't hesitate for a moment in choosing Dan and Amy to go with us, I realize it's dangerous, but I wouldn't like them going through the forest without me. I tell them to get ready and then get some sleep. I go to my room and start packing. I repair my armor and sword and apply some enchantments from books the homies gave me. By the end of it my sword had Unbreaking II and Sharpness I and my chest piece had unbreaking I protection II and thorns I. I pack a potion of speed and one of nightvision. I smile sadly as I was reminded of initially packing for the mission. I grab some cooked chicken and a new fishing rod, having lost mine with the rest of my stuff. I get into bed despite it still being only a few hours after noon. I grab my Sky Army amulet and turn it around in my hands, looking it over. My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I go up to answer it and find Sly. "May I come in?" he asks. I let him in and he asks me "How did you defeat Herobrine?" I look at him "We were in the world of fears," I explain "he said it was controlled by will power, I guess I had more." "Impressive," Sly says "how did you get over your fear. I virtually had to be slapped out of mine" I sigh "I didn't." He looks at me, puzzled "My greatest fear was watching my friends suffer and not being able to help them." He sighs "I know that feeling." I look at him "Why are you here Sly?" "I wanted to explain my behavior towards you when we first met." He looks out my window "A few months ago, I lost a good friend of mine, his name was Aleks." He tells me the story of how his friend lost his life while battling two men named Steven and Kevin. "The thing is," he continues "when I was in the land of fears, he talked to me, said I would find him." He looks at me sadly "If you see him, you know where to find me." I look at him as he walks out, I could barely handle losing my best friend for a few days, but so many months? Sly was stronger than I thought. I lay down and look at the ceiling until I fall asleep.

The next morning, my people see the rest of the recruits off except for the ones Ray chose. I see when we are getting ready to leave that three homies are with us, including Anita. I go up to her and she answers my question before I ask it "we're coming by suggestion of Sly," she looks up at me, her eyes were still red but now set in determination "I volunteered because Chuck died while we were saving your friend, I want to make sure it wasn't in vain." I nod. I go to talk to Dan before Ray stops me "I'm sorry about how angry I got yesterday. I... I want to be respected for my own ability, not for being Sky's sister." I sigh and look at her "I understand. Like I said, I won't tell anyone. But I do think you should." She looks at her Sky Army pendant and says "I'll think about it." "That's all I'm asking." I walk towards Dan "Hey Dan," I say pointing the death stick's hilt at him "you might want this." His face brightens up at seeing his old sword "You found it!" he says and begins to inspect it "Thank you!" I smile and walk to Bashur "Are we ready?" I ask him. He smiles crazily "Yep." I nod "Let's go."

A/N Hey y'all, I know this chapter took a while, but I hope you enjoyed it. And Raydoesminecraft, I know this isn't exactly how you wanted your character's backstory, but I hope you liked the spin I took on it regardless. Anyway, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey y'all, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, remember to leave a review if you want to. Anyway, these may come out a little less frequently (as in like one or two on the weekends instead of three or four) but that's because I'm going to try to make them all 1000+ words. Anyway, back to the story.

I follow Bashur and Brotato with Amy and Dan next to me. Behind us where the homies and Ray and her people took up the rear. We walk for most of the day and then stop to rest. I eat a cooked chicken and look around at our group. Bashur and Brotato were in Iron Armor and carried new diamond swords. The homies all had stone swords and wore purple dyed leather armor. Ray was testing the string of her bow, which now had infinity on it. Her people just sat around eating some pork chops and examining their weapons. Dan and Amy sat on either side of me. Dan wore a leather chest and chain helm and Amy had a golde... butter chest piece and boots. We continue moving for a few more hours before we are stopped by a gray fireball landing in front of us. I grab my sword 'Blazes?' I think 'No, that's not blaze flame.' A figure jumps down from a tree. He wears gray and purple with a large red creeper face near his collar. He has a cloak with a hood that covers his face and another ball of gray fire is formed in his hand. "Who are you!" the voice demands. Brotato steps forward "Seto?" he says "Is that you?" The figure removes his hood revealing the purple haired former general of the Sky Army. "Tyler," he says hesitantly "why are you here?" Brotato responds "We're on a scouting mission to the squid dimension." Seto sighs, "Fine," he says and points slightly east "Go that way, you'll find a path leading to a cliff overlooking the ocean, you'll find the portal along that cliff." Brotato nods his thanks and we are about to head out when we are swarmed. I look around and see that they look like humans except for half their face being squid. They were covered in seaweed and carried inky black swords. "Squidmen." Seto growls, gray fireballs appearing in both his hands. We all draw our weapons and stand ready to battle. The squidmen charge at us and we fight our way through them, but there are too many of them for us, even with Seto's magic. "We can't hold out like this!" Bashur yells as he slices through these monstrous hybrids. "Follow me!" Seto tells us. I grab Amy's hand and make sure Dan is following us, then start running after Seto. We run into a clearing, the squidmen chasing us and Seto whistles and a gate springs up out of the ground. We run through it but when we look back there was nothing. I look around to see we were in a large camp. Several people come running up to greet Seto. "Seto," one of them say "who are these people?" He was a man a few years older than me [A/N in this story Jerrico is 15] with white hair and dark eyes that looked almost black. "It doesn't matter Jared," Seto replies "there are squidmen in the gate's clearing, get about ten others and go clear them out." Jared nods and goes to find people to help him. "Come with me." Seto says.

I look around at my comrades and see two of the homies had lost their supplies and I was glad I didn't take mine off while fighting. We follow Seto to a mid-sized house in the center of the camp. We walk in and find a simple table with chairs around it. "Sit down." Seto says waving his hand making the chairs pull out for us. Show off. I take a seat between Amy and Dan. Ray sits between Amy and one of the people she chose to come. Anita sits across from me between the other homies. Bashur and Brotato sit either side of Seto. "This is my camp," Seto says "You can stay here until tomorrow morning. The squidmen will be cleared out by then. Any questions?" I look around at everybody, none of them spoke up so I did. "Where are we?" "Same place we were when we entered," he explains "It's a simple disguising enchantment so people can't find our camp. Unfortunately it prohibits our view of the outside world, that's why I was out scouting." "I heard a rumor you could talk to dead people, is that true?" Anita asks. "It depends." Seto says "Where did they die?" "In the nether." Anita replies. Seto's eyes soften slightly "I'm sorry, I can't talk to them if they died in another dimension." Anita glares down at her hands on the table. "Why did you leave the Sky Army." Dan says. Seto purses his lips and says "The Canadian." he continues on to tell us how Bajan Canadian had told the others he thought Seto shouldn't be a general anymore. The rest of the generals including Sky, except Deadlox, agreed. "Sky said we would still be allies, funny considering Ty is the only one who tried to contact me after I left." "Why'd BajanCanadian do that?" Dan asks. Seto shrugs "I don't know." He says and looks at Ray "I don't suppose you do." Ray shakes her head no. "Alright," Seto says "I'll show you to your rooms and then you will leave in the morning."

He leads us one by one to our rooms until I am the only one left. Once we get to my room "Do you want to know how I have my magic?" he asks me. "Sure." I say. "It is inside of all of us, the pure energy that gives us life. Few people have enough to be able to harness it, even fewer are able to control it." He explains then looks at me "I see more of that energy inside of you than in anyone else I have ever met. I fear that if you go untrained it will destroy you. I want you to stay here so I can train you." I look at him my mouth open "I can't do that," I say finally "My friends need me." Seto frowns slightly and then waves it off "Suit yourself.' he begins to walk away before he stops. He addresses me but doesn't turn around "You know where to find this camp if you change your mind." i walk into my room and the minute my head hits the pillow I pass out.

The next morning we wake up and leave Seto's camp. When we get outside we see a lot of charred squidmen, some frozen ones, and only a couple with obvious weapon wounds. We start to head east to look for the path Seto told us about. We walk for several hours and then I see an arrow whiz by my head. Before we know what's happening we are surrounded by figures in black, are hands are being bound. I feel the hilt of a sword slam against my head and my only thought before blacking out is 'Not again!'

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I just want to say that I don't have any problems with BajanCanadian or any of the teamcrafted members, Seto has gotten past this Team Crafted business and I'm just going by the info of the only video I've seen on the topic of him leaving. Also, please check out my new one-shot about the beginnings of minecraft. I had a really good time writing it and I think it turned out okay. Anyway, goodbye, farewell and I'll see y'all later.


	13. Chapter 13

Amy's POV

We are dragged to a camp a few miles away by the people in all black. When we arrive I see that there are many people, even more than were in the homies camp. They take us to a prison and trap us all in a large cell. I kneel next to Jerrico, still knocked out. Dan kneels at his other side and examines his head "Should be fine, won't feel very good when he wakes up." Anita looks around, trying to find a way to escape "These guys are worse than us homies!" She exclaims "At least we gave our prisoners a good chair to sit in!" I sigh and look around. No one had their weapons, not surprising, but disconcerting regardless. Soon a man walks in, he wore red sneakers, a red hoodie, and Jeans. Despite his casual attire, he walked with a great deal of confidence, the type only a leader could have. "Hello," he says "My name is Red. Welcome to camp Quake."

Red explains to us that he is the one in charge of his wife, Cupquake's, following, the quakes and quakies [A/N: I know sometimes she says she doesn't have a name for us but I had to call these people something]. "I am Munching Brotato, Lieutenant Colonel of the Sky Army." Brotato says stepping forward "I am sure we can work something out, we need to get back to our mission." Red's eyebrows shoot up "Sky Army, eh. Hm, working something out," he shrugs "No thanks." He walks out without another word. I sigh and look at Jerrico, seeing a bump form on his head where the quake had hit him. Ray sits next to me "We'll get out of this," she says, I'm unsure of who she is trying to reassure, me, herself, or the rest of the group "we always do." "Not always." Anita says bitterly. I sigh and smile at Ray sadly. The room remains silent for several minutes before a little kid comes in. He has curly blonde hair and wore a blue t-shirt and brown shorts. "You guys have to get out of here!" he says in a hushed tone "They're gonna kill you guys." Anita rolls her eyes and replies to him "Well if you have an idea on how to get out of here, I'm all ears." The little boy goes into the next room over and reveals a hole in the wall "I've been connecting the cells for a couple weeks in case something like this happened." He explains, obviously proud of himself. We all start walking toward the hole before Bashur stops us "Hold on guys, if we're going to escape we need to be stealthy, and we can't really be stealthy while carrying Jerrico around. Not to mention the fact that that hole is too small for some of us." He was obviously referring to Dan and one of the homies, both of whom were built like professional wrestlers. "He's write," Brotato says "One of us should go and try to get help." The little boy's face brightens "You could go get Cupquake, she can stop Red!" "Alright" Brotato says "who should go?" "I will." I say "I'm the fastest, and we need to get help fast." Everybody nods in agreement and I follow the little boy.

He leads me to a small building that had our weapons in. I'm about to pick up my butter sword, but I hesitate. I grab Quick Silver instead, Jerrico's sword lessened the fear that was building in my stomach. The little boy leads me to the outskirts of camp Quake. "Go that way," he says, pointing into a jungle "You'll find Cupquake's house there." I look at the young boy and smile "Thank you for doing this..." "Quint," he finishes "No problem, something's wrong with Red, he wasn't always like this." I nod to him and start walking into the jungle.

After about half an hour of walking I decide something, I don't like jungles. It is difficult to walk in, humid, and every ocelot I heard scared the Nether out of me. The sun begins to set and I begin to hear monsters. Soon I run into an entire hoard of zombies. I slash through a few of them but need to start running. I barely escape them and fall in a large hole. The impact jars my feet and I fall to my knees. Tears come from eyes and I say "Jerrico, I need you."

_"Amy." I hear a voice behind me. I look up, it's Jerrico, breathing, with a smile on his face and his Sky Army pendent around his neck. I sit there my mouth open. I look at where his body had been, it was gone along with the bodies of my grandparents. Jerrico helps me to stand up and then embraces me. I embrace him back crying into his shoulder. "It's okay," he soothes me "I won't leave you again." He releases me and says "But right now, I need your help."_

The memory goes through my head and I stand up, wiping the tears from my eyes. 'No more tears' I think to myself 'I have a job to do.' I stand up and continue on

Jerrico's POV

I awaken to the world spinning around me. My head is throbbing and my lips are dry. I look around and see most of our group in a large unfurnished room with one wall being bars. Oh. I see Amy isn't with us and ask "Where's Amy?" Brotato explains what happened and where Amy went. "She went alone!" I exclaim standing up, obviously to fast because I stumble and my head throbs some more. Dan grabs my arm to steady me and then forces me to sit down. I run my hand through my hair. 'Amy,' I think 'please be okay.'

Amy's POV

I continue to trek through the jungle until I find a structure. There is a bridge going across a pond leading to a house carved into a cliff. I run up to the house and bang on the door "Hello, is anyone home?" The door opens revealing a young woman with purple hair wearing a light brown shirt and dark brown shorts inside. The woman pulls me in and says "You shouldn't be out at night." She then smiles "what's your name?" "Amy." I hesitantly reply. "Nice to meet you Amy," the purple haired woman says "I'm Cupquake."

A/N Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave a review telling me what you think. I am still accepting OC's so just PM me if you want one of yours to be in the story. Anyway, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


	14. Chapter 14

Amy's POV

I look at the purple haired woman "You're Cupquake?" I ask. She nods and continue "Please, you have to come back to camp Quake with me. They have my friends and..." Cupquake stops me "Slow down. Tell me what happened." I take a deep breath and tell her "Me and some other Sky army recruits, a couple homies too, were on a mission to go to the squid dimension. We were making our way to the portal when some of the quakes and quakies attacked us." Cupquake interrupts "Wait, my quakes and quakies attacked you, no that can't be, my husband red wouldn't let them, we're a peaceful group, and the Sky army has always been allies with us." "I'm telling you, they attacked us, they took us to the camp Quake prison. Somebody came and rescued me, but they said that your group was gonna kill my friends." Cupquake glares at the ground "Why would Red let them do that." She looks back up at me "Come with me, we have to get there fast."

Jerrico's POV

I don't like being locked up. I especially don't like being locked up when Amy is out there trying to find someone who might not even help us. It had been several hours since we arrived at camp Quake and everyone was getting restless. Someone brings in some mushroom stew for everyone. We are all hungry so almost everyone begins to eat. As I'm about to eat mine I see Anita shake her head out of the corner of my eye. The small gesture was almost unnoticeable but I understood. I put my bowl down and lean against the wall. Soon I begin noticing everyone else except Anita and I begin to nod off. After a few minutes they were all passed out on the floor. Anita gestures with her head toward the hole where Amy had left. We crawl out and wait a few minutes before we here two quakes walk in. "Weren't there more of them?" One asks. The other replies "I don't think so, doesn't matter, we got the important ones." Anita and I wait until they leave with our friends to come out of the cell. "Thanks." I say to her. She nods in response. We sneak to where they had our weapons, Anita grabs her stone sword and I look for Quick Silver, it isn't there. I see Amy's gold sword and realize she must've taken Quick Silver. I grab the Death Stick and follow Anita.

Amy's POV

I follow Cupquake up to the higher levels of her house and into a glass building. Inside there are large reptilian creatures "You have dragons!" I exclaim. "Well, Wyverns technically." she replies calmly. She mounts one of them and offers me her hand. I follow her up. We fly into the cool night sky. "We should be there in about half an hour." I hear Cupquake tell me over the roar of the wind "Hold on tight." I nod and brace myself against the cold air.

We remain in silence for the rest of the fly and when we get there I see most of my group on a pedestal, about to be hanged. I don't see Jerrico or Anita. We land right in front of the large pedestal and Cupquake jumps off and walks angrily toward Red "What do you think you're doing!" she says. Red looks at us and smiles, I realize how inky black his eyes are. He pulls the lever and I scream "NOOOOOO!"

Jerrico's POV

We look for the people who took are friends around camp, being careful to stay in the shadows. We can't find the people but we do find a small building with a sign that says 'Totally not an underground lab or anything. We look inside and, what do you now, a latter leading down to bedrock. We follow the latter down and find a base full of water tanks. Water tanks full of squids.

Anita's POV

I hear Jerrico growl next to me "_Squids_." I look around some more and see an iron capsule. I look inside, empty. I begin to turn away but see a tiny black thing fly out of the capsule toward me. I yelp a little at the sight of it. The next thing I see is Jerrico's blade barely an inch away from my face and a tiny metallic squid sliced in half on the table in front of me. I swallow "Thanks." "We're even." he says. We look around for about ten more minutes before we leave the underground lab. We are about to continue searching for our friends when we hear a voice. We go toward it.

Jerrico's POV

We follow the voice to it is Red speaking, addressing all of camp Quake, getting ready to hang our people. Just as he is about to pull the lever, a large figure comes from the sky and lands front of the podium. "What do you think you're doing!" I hear a voice say. Red flips the lever and I hear a scream "NOOOOOOOO!"

I leap up onto the podium and swing the death stick over the heads of my friends, cutting all the ropes in one swing. I look over to see that Anita has smashed the hilt of her sword into Red's skull, ouch, I know that feeling. Red looks around, dazed, and then fearful. "Tiff," he says "you have to destroy the squid imperium! It only deactivates when exposed to intense heat. It controls our... ahhh!" He screams and clutches the back of his looking at the ground. This reveals one of those small metallic squids at the top of his spine, only this one was more intricate than the one we saw, it was also slightly bigger and had an antennae attached to its head. I see Amy running toward us and relief fills my chest. I also realize this must be Cupquake. "Hold him down." Cupquake tells us. Amy, Anita, and I force Red to his knees. Cupquake tilts his head forward and a small ball of bright violet fire fills her hand. "You can use magic." I say half questioningly. She only nods and then says "I hope this works." She places her hand, filled with the violet fire on the metallic squid. Red screams in pain and I see a tear going down Cupquake's face. When she removes her hand, nothing is left of the squid except a red mark where it had been. I look around and see the previously violent quakes and quakies were rubbing the backs of their necks and plucking off small metallic squids. A doctor comes and examines red and determines that he'll be fine. Cupquake sighs in relief and smiles at us.

After that the quakes and quakies are much more hospitable. We all get our weapons back and get a room to sleep in until morning. Despite most of our group being very hesitant and wary, we agree and then leave in the morning, saying goodbye to Cupquake who says she's staying at camp Quake for a while to sort things out. We leave and start back on the road. We walk for the whole day and then stops when the sun starts to set. "Amy, Dan, Jerrico," Bashur comes up to us "I want you three to go scout the area." We agree and start scouting. After about half an hour of scouting we find something and all or mouths hang open. Dan begins mumbling "Is that an..." "An Aether portal." I finish

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave a review, I always appreciate hearing what you guys have to say. Also, I know this chapter may seem a little bit all over the place, well, it is. I don't know why, I just wrote it like that :/ Anyways, still accepting OC's, yada yada yada, that whole shpeal. So goodbye farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

We look into the portal. 'An Aether portal!' I think in wonder. I had never see one up close, or even in person before for that matter. "What do you think is in there?" Amy asks. I call on the knowledge of the Aether that my step-father taught me. "it is said that the Aether holds amazing gems, and magnificent creatures, but it puts you through trials... We should go tell the others." Amy and Dan agree. We begin to walk away but are stopped by our feet sinking into the ground. I look down to see the ground has turned to soul sand under us. A booming voice surrounds us "I MAY NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KILL YOU, BUT LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU DO IN MY BROTHER'S DOMAIN!" The soul sand begins to surround us, pushing us towards the portal. We fall in.

Amy's POV

I wake up on something soft. I feels like the beds at my grandparents' house. I realize it isn't that when I begin to sink into it. I yelp and get up, looking around. I was on a cloud. _I was on a cloud._ I run to the nearest piece of solid land I can find. I look down 'I can't even see the ground' I think to myself. I look around and see an entrance to a large building with pillars going up the sides. I step in and look around. It's very dark and hard to see. I spot a chest and look inside. I find what looks like torches with yellow tips. I also see a purple chest plate. I grab it the chest plate and put it on because my butter one wasn't with me. I also grab the torches, as soon as I touch them a faint glow begins to emit from them. I see another chest and begin to look inside but see teeth sprouting from it. I jump back in shock as legs begin growing from it and it start to come toward me. I grab for my butter sword but it isn't there. I back up and watch the mimic approach. Out of nowhere, a beautiful woman with white wings jumps in front of me slashing the mimic in half. "Are you okay young one?" She asks facing me. "Where am I?" I ask. The woman frowns "You did not come here of your own will?" I shake my head and her frown deepens and then she sighs "I am afraid that means you have no choice." She removes something from around her neck. "Take this," she says, handing me a butter amulet "collect 9 more of these by defeating my sisters." I stop her "How do I defeat them without a weapon?" She hands me her long silver sword and continues "Once you collect nine of our medals you have to challenge our leader, the Valkyrie Queen."

Dan's POV

I'm beginning to really hate portals. Most likely because I never go through them by my own will. For a few moments I feel like I am falling, then I feel stone under me and I look around. I am in what seems like a labyrinth. The blocks around me are strange, a kind of stone I had never seen. I see a chest and open it. Inside it was a purple pickaxe and nothing else. I sigh and grab the pickaxe 'Not a sword' I think to myself 'but it'll have to do.' I go over to one of the walls and try to break it, no luck. I hear a slapping sound behind me. I turn around expecting find a slime but I see not even a hint of green. I keep hearing the sound then feel something hard hit my back, knocking me down. I look behind me and a rock with patterns of light hopping toward me. I grab for my pick and right as it is about to hit me again I sit up and drive my pick straight through it. It's lights go out and I stand up. I have to figure out how to get out of here.

Jerrico's POV

One minute I'm being pushed into the Aether by soul sand, the next I'm holding on to the edge of a cliff for dear life. I climb up onto the ledge and see it was just a tunnel in the side of the cliff. I look down and see only the sky. Wow, weird way of saying it. I look up and see only the sheer cliff face. 'No way I can scale that.' I think to myself. I look into the tunnel 'Well, nowhere else to go.' I make my way down the tunnel.

After what feels like a very long time I realize I don't have Quick Silver with me. Once I realize this I frown. I didn't like not having a weapon, I hated not having Quick Silver. I keep walking for what feels like an eternity. Soon I have to sit down. My stomach growls and I my thirst beginning to drain my energy. I sit there for several minutes before a man comes up to me with a bottle of water and a cooked pork chop. He gestures for me to take it, I hesitantly do. I begin to eat the pork chop and the man sits next to me. I drink the whole water bottle and he asks me "Who are you?" I look next to me at the man. He has white hair that stuck out in all different directions and a white beard. His eyes are different colors, one green, one red. He wears raggedy clothes and carried a backpack with him. "My name is Jerrico" I say warily, not sure if I trust the man. He nods "Why are you here?" I sigh "I don't know, mr... what should I call you?" The man purses his lips for a moment before responding, as if pondering the question "Percy," he smiles "Yes, that will do nicely. So you do not know why you are here?" I shake my head and he shrugs "Oh well." I hesitate and then ask "Why are you here?" He smiles widely "I'm afraid I don't know either." "Well don't you have people who will be worried about you?" I ask. "I could ask you the same question." I sigh "I had people with me when I was pushed into the Aether portal but..." He cuts me off "You were pushed in were you? That boy up to his mischief again." my stomach growls and Percy hands me another pork chop. As I eat he continues "To answer your question, I used to have a large family, many brothers and sisters. Our father wasn't around much, but we didn't mind. Now it's just me, myself, and my two grand nephews." He sighs "Oh, I do miss those old fools my siblings. I hope you find your friends young one." I reply "Thank..." I turn toward him but see he is gone. In his place was a potion, a purple ring, and Quick Silver. I sit there, my mouth agape. I close my mouth 'Thanks Percy' I think to myself. I pick the potion and Quick Silver and slip the ring onto the middle finger of my right hand. I stand up and continue down the tunnel.

Amy's POV

I find a valkyrie. I draw my word. Despite the initial shock of such a large sword being so light, it was a good sword. Well balanced and sharp to the touch. I walk up to the winged woman and put my sword to her neck. "I'll take that amulet." I say, trying to sound threatening. She smirks and disappears. She reappears behind me and kicks me over. I turn around and try to swing at her but she disappears again. Starting to catch on to her strategy I quickly turn around and kick the newly appeared valkyrie in the stomach, knocking her down. I place my sword against her throat and say through clenched teeth "The amulet." She takes the gold pendant from around her neck glaring at me. She hands it to me then disappears. I stand up, eight more to go.

I go through eight more valkyries, some of them using the teleporting tactic, others challenging me with their swords. The sword fights were harder, but I wouldn't let these winged witches stand between me and finding Jerrico and Dan. Once I get ten medals I go down to the throne room where the Valkyrie Queen was. When I walk in I am taken aback. She must have been ten feet tall. She looks down at me, then at the pendants around my neck. "Let's begin." she says.

Jerrico's POV

After only a few more minutes of walking I find the end of the tunnel. Once I walk inside my stomach does a somersault. The room is made of a nether brick like material. Inside of it is a giant masculine figure without legs made of lava, floating in the middle of the room. "Hello," the voice coming from it says "Mortal, why do you enter my domain." I swallow "I'm looking for my friends, Amy and Dan." For the first time the creature looks at me "They are battling the other guardians of the Aether. You will have to defeat me if you want to be back with them." I growl "Fine, let's fight!" A laugh escapes the guardian "You do not know what you're getting yourself into." I yell "Fight me!" I slash through his underside, doing no damage in the process. The creature growls "My patience grows thin mortal." I slash at him again "I won't leave until you take me to my friends!" The guardian finally yells and his words echo through the room "Very well, you have chosen me to your end!" The battle begins.

Dan's POV

I make my way through the labyrinth picking up any useful items I find, food or torches, for what feels like hours when I come across a giant stone brick. It looks to be about 9' by 9' by 9'. I knock on the side of it, not hollow. I sigh and begins to walk away when I notice that the room now lacks a doorway. I turn around to see a large blue eye has appeared on the side of the brick. The cube shoots toward me and I jump out of the way.

For several minutes I just try to avoid the monster, sidestepping it and jumping out of the way. Once I see the way it moves, I decide to attack, hitting it with my pickaxe. I see I make a small crack in the creatures tough exterior. I continue chipping away at it for several minutes. Soon the blue eye turns red and the cube speeds up its attacks. I get hit by it once and feel like a horse ran over me. Once the monster is full of cracks I jump up and make my final strike on the top of its head. It crumbles and where it had been there lies a hammer. I pick it up and a wall falls down and I run through it.

Amy's POV

The battle with the queen is intense. We clash swords and then she teleports and I have to sidestep to avoid lightning. Several times I feel like just giving up, but then I remind myself that I'll never see Jerrico again if I lose. This goes on for what felt like eternity before I find something that I can use to my advantage. Every time she teleported she left a faint trail of light to where she was going. Once I notice that, things change. Every time she reappears I am there to greet her. Most of the time she would counter my slash easily, but eventually I am able to cut through her armor, wounding her. After that she no longer teleports. Though I am not as good a sword fighter as Jerrico, but my desire to see my friends causes me to release a flurry of slashes and stabs. I eventually knock her down and put my sword to her throat. She disappears and reappears behind me. I raise my sword preparing to defend against an attack that doesn't come. The queen takes my sword and puts hers in my hand. She smiles down at me "It is called the holy sword." She then disappears, a hole appears in the wall in front of me, I crawl through it.

Jerrico's POV

The guardian hurls lava at me and it's all I can do to not be hit by it. I remember the potion Percy gave me. I drink it but am hit by lava. I am about to scream when I realize it doesn't burn. I look down at my hand, it was unscathed. 'Fire resistance!' I think 'Thank you Percy.' I watch as the creature moves backwards, hitting a blue orb that has appeared. The creature freezes releasing a miniature him that charges at me. I slice it in half and see that the guardian is recovering. That doesn't matter though, I found his weakness. The next time I see a blue orb I grab it. The iciness of it stings my skin and I through it at the creature. He freezes and releases his miniature him. I ignore the small one and jump over it, slicing the guardian in half. The miniature him disappears and the two halves of him turn back to lava. He reforms, but instead of attacking me he says "You have bested me mortal, well done." All of a sudden, the blocks of the room sprout up, creating a statue of Herobrine that speaks "Take heart, just because you survived this only means that I will have the pleasure of killing you." The statue crumbles and the guardian sighs "I will return you now, young hero." I see a flash of light.

The next thing I know I am standing next to Amy and Dan at the portal. I embrace Amy and kiss her. I press my forehead against hers "Thank goodness." She hugs me back "I was going to say the same thing." I turn to Dan "You okay?" He smiles "Fine." He goes to scratch his head and notices a large hammer in his hand. We all stare at it in wonder. I then see that Amy has two swords strapped to her belt, her golden one and one that seemed to radiate energy. I look down at my hand and see I still have Percy's ring. "Wow..." I say.

We return to camp and Brotato comes up to us. "Did you find anything?" he asks. We shake our heads no. He looks at us suspiciously and then shrugs. We all lie down to go to sleep. 'Man,' I think 'When I get home I'll have quite the story for my step-parents.' I fall asleep.

**A/N Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter for the fifteen chapter special. Thank y'all so much for the support I've been getting. I am still accepting OC's just so you know. I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you guys can't wait until the next chapter. Here's a little challenge for you guys, can you tell who Percy is, I'll give you a hint, it isn't a youtuber and it's from another one of my stories. Remember to leave a review and goodbye, farewell and I'll see y'all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey y'all, just wanted to remind you guys to read the authors notes at the end of these chapters cause they sometimes give you info on why I take so long on a chapter and such things. Anyway, on to the story.**

I turn my ring around in my fingers. It had been two days since we went through the Aether portal and nobody knew. A couple of people had asked Dan where he got his hammer but he played it off, saying he got it from the Quakes. Amy was sitting next to me, we were taking a break from training. Ever since we got back from the Aether she insisted I train her to be better at sword fighting. I found two thin branches we could spar with and I trained with her every time our group stopped to rest. She was getting very good, but I still disarmed her within one minute. As I look at my ring Amy sighs "What am I doing wrong?" I look at her "You're trying to fight like me." She looks at me and I continue "You can take inspiration from other fighters, but everybody has to develop their own style. You're losing against me because I know all my weaknesses." Amy purses her lips for a moment and then stands up, picking up another branch. "Let's go again" she says, looking determined. I stand up "Duel wielding, interesting strategy, let's see how it works." We begin to battle. She takes a quick offensive, with slashes and stabs in rapid succession of each other. I am taken aback by this at first and just try to dodge the attacks. I recover from my shock and start slashing at her. She quickly sidesteps my attacks and goes to attack me from behind. I turn around just in time to stop a downward slash with my branch. Amy quickly uses her second branch to try and hit me in the side. I jump backwards and raise my sword for another strike. She charges at me, slashing with her two branches one after the other. I block each attack trying to find an opening in her defenses and after about half a minute I do. After she completes a downward slash that I jump out of the way from and then duck in preparation for the side slash that was to come. I put the end of my branch against her stomach and she freezes, dropping her weapons. I stand up and wipe the sweat from my forehead "Good" I say grinning "Very good."

Once we find the path Seto told us about things become much simpler. At night it's easier to defend ourselves. Despite this, getting to the squid dimension wasn't easy. We soon come to a fork in the road. Brotato frowns "This isn't very good." Bashur replies "It isn't, should we split up?" Brotato's frown deepens "I don't know, I don't really like the idea of it," he sighs "but it's better than sending only a couple of people alone. Okay, we'll split up and then meet up back here tomorrow." We are put into groups and get ready to go. My group includes me, Brotato, Anita, Ray, and one of the other homies. I don't feel good about Dan and Amy going without me. Bashur obviously sees this because he comes up to me and says "Don't worry, I'll take care." I nod my thanks and walk over to my group who decided to take the path to the north, the others go south.

For about three hours we walk without anything happening. Soon we come across a beach. "Maybe this is where Seto meant." Anita says. "No," Brotato replies "he said cliff, and regardless of whether he is in the Sky Army anymore or not, he knows how important this is." We are about to turn back when Ray speaks up "Um, what's that?" She is pointing towards the ocean. I squint my eyes and see what she's pointing at. A few miles away from the shoreline was a white building with quartz columns. It was hard to see because of how far out it was. Once Brotato sees it he finds a boat near the shoreline and says "Let's go scout it out."

Amy's POV

It isn't long before our group runs into trouble. After only about an hour of walking we are being surrounded by zombies. I draw my butter sword and my holy sword and stand in a fighting position. People stand next to me and we soon form a circle, ready to fight. The zombies charge at us. I begin slicing through the ones that came towards me, careful not to hit my comrades. We all continue fighting through the zombies but we're beginning to lose our energy, they were beginning to overwhelm us. Just when I thought we were going to be overwhelmed, a small army came and started hitting the zombies with bones and wooden clubs. One of these people, a little girl, maybe seven, comes up to my group. "Follow me" she says. Our group hesitantly obeys and follow the girl. We follow her to a large canyon, caves dotted the cliff walls. "My name is Ella by the way." Ella leads us to one of the larger caves, it was decorated like a house except for the bones in mantles and places of honor. I see a man sitting at the table. He had a thick beard and a club leaning against his chair. "Dan?" Bashur asks. The man looks up from his food and smiles "Hey Bash," he says casually "what's up?"

Jerrico's POV

We ride the boat to the quartz building and get out, looking around. I see a man walk up who had green skin and wore a white suit with a red flower on it. He walks up to us and speaks to Brotato "Hello Tyler, may I ask why you're here?" Brotato looks at the man "Hello Kermit."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed everybody. I am sorry I couldn't get one out yesterday but I was having a bit of writer's block (block- minecraft, get it *crickets* THE CRICKETS ARE BACK!) I will try to get another one out tomorrow. *WARNING: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING A SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION AREA* If you have any questions or want to tell me something about the story go ahead and review, if you want to talk to me about anything else, pm me or tweet me. Also I am currently uploading my first video to my youtube channel and it would be cool if you checked that out. I realize I ain't the funniest, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. *YOU ARE NOW LEAVING SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION AREA* I think that's it so goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jerrico's POV**

We follow Kermit throughout his castle on the sea, a huge structure with about a mile on each side above sea level, and even more down below. I saw many people, a very large amount of them being amalgams [A/N Amalgam is actually a word] (mincraftian-mob cross breeds). Kermit leads us to a large room in the under levels of his castle. "So Kermit," Brotato says "why aren't you at your swamp?" Kermit takes a seat at the long table that filled most of the room "I just thought that a little expansion couldn't hurt, maybe I could expand my army, now that I wasn't a part of Adam's." He gestures towards the chairs close to him "Please, take a seat." We all sit down and Kermit calls people over "Please, bring my friends some food." A few people bring in trays of bread and apples. I look to Anita, who was able to detect the sedative in the food at camp Quake. She nods her head and I warily eat some of the bread. "So," Kermit says "how long will you be staying here?" "Just the night if that's alright with you." Brotato replies. Kermit nods "Of course, and may I ask what you all are doing so far away from headquarters." "We are going to scout in the squid dimension. Do you know where the portal is?" Kermit's area where his eyebrows would be if we had any raise up "Squid dimension portal, eh? I'm afraid I don't." Brotato sighs "Oh well." We finish our meals and then Kermit leads us to our rooms in the upper levels. I lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling 'I wonder if Amy's okay.'

**Amy's POV**

Bashur walks to the man with the beard, Dan, I suppose. Dan stands up and gives Bashur a handshake "What's going on man?" "Not much," Bashur replies "Do you know where the squid dimension portal is by any chance?" Dan groans "Unfortunately, those squids keep sending troops around my canyon, they're very noisy!" He takes another bite of his food "Anyway, you'll find it just a couple miles past this canyon, why? Scouting mission?" Bashur nods. "Alright, well nighttime is coming soon. Do you want to stay here with the dwellers tonight?" Bashur nods again "That would be great, thanks." Dan waves it off "No problem," he looks at the little girl we came with "Ella, take them to the guest caves, okay." Ella nods "Okay Caveman." She leads us to a group of small caves with simple furnishings. "This is where you'll be staying," Ella says turning to us "do you need anything else?" We all shake our heads no and walk into our individual caves. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

**Dan's (OC Dan not Caveman) POV**

I look around the cave I was in and sit on the bed. I look down at the hammer I had gotten from the Aether. 'I should start using this' I think to myself. I stand up, my back to the cave's opening and then feel something wrapping around me. I look down and see slimy black tentacles wrapping around me. I'm about to yell when a tentacle wraps around my mouth "Jfrvg!" a voice says behind me.

**Amy's POV**

In the morning I walk out of the cave to see both Dans and Bashur standing outside our Dan's cave. I walk over "What's going on?" Caveman sighs "A small breach in security, a squid found its way in, but Dan took care of it." I look past them to see a squid sliced in half in Dan's cave. "I'm really sorry about this" Caveman says. Bashur and Dan both wave it off "No trouble." Dan says. After a few minutes, our group comes back together and we start to walk toward the fork in the path again, to get back to the rest of our group.

**Jerrico's POV**

I wake up the next morning and yawn. I walk over to my door and try to open it. It's locked and I hear to men approaching. "Let's just hurry up and get the rest of them and take them to the prison" one asks. The other answers "Okay." Oh, that's not good. I look for somewhere to hide and run to the window, strapping quick silver to my belt. I hang on the outside sill of the window and here the two people come in. "Where is he?" one asks. I hear them looking around and then one yells "He got out!" the other replies "Calm down, I'll go tell Kermit and you go get the rest." Oh no. I edge my way across the window sill and then reach and hop onto the next one. I knock on the window and am greeted by Anita scowling at me "What are you doing?" she asks as she pulls me in. I hear the lock beginning to turn and tell her "Get back in bed." as I run across the room to hide behind the door. She hesitantly complies and looks at me. I press my finger to my lips. She closes her eyes and the door opens. As the man starts to walk towards her I bash his skull with the hilt of my sword. I check outside the room to make sure no one else is there and Anita gets out of bed "What's going on Jerrico, why was my door locked?" I look at her "I think this was a trap." I search the now unconscious man and find the master key. I walk out of the room with Anita following me. I walk to the next door and unlock it. I open the door to find Ray with her bow drawn back aiming at my head. I swallow "Good morning to you too." She lowers her bow and asks "What's going on?" Anita answers "This whole hospitality Kermit has been giving us was a trap." I continue "We need to find the others.

We check their rooms, but none neither of them are there. We sneak off to the main area of the building and see our comrades tied up. We start to walk towards them but Brotato sees us and yells "Stop, it's a trap!" I look around to see ten people fill the room. Anita, Ray and I run outside with the army hot on our trail. I go next to Anita and grab her sword, handing her Quick Silver "Go," I say "find the others! I'll hold them off!" I stop and Anita begins to do the same but Ray pulls her along. I turn around and face the incoming warriors, brandishing swords and axes. "So," I say raising my sword "who wants to try and get past me?"

**Anita's POV**

I run with Ray until we find a boat. We jump in and start rowing toward the shore. After only five minutes tentacles begin to thrash against the side of the boat. "_Squids_" Ray growls. I stand up and draw Jerrico's sword. "Keep rowing," I say "I'll take care of them." I begin to slash and stab the tentacles. That is how it went for half an hour until we reach shore.

**Amy's POV**

We wait for several minutes before we see any sign of the rest of our group. Once I see figures running toward us I start to smile. It drops when I notice there are only two, and Jerrico wasn't one of them. Ray and Anita run toward us. "What happened?" I ask. "Kermit," Ray replies panting "he captured the rest of us."

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will our heroes escape? Find out next time. Also, what do you think of the new cover art for the recruit? Anyway goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Amy's POV**

"Why would Kermit do that?" Bashur asks, his mouth hanging open. Anita shakes her head "I don't know, but we have to go back for our friends." "We can't exactly just waltz in to their headquarters, there are too many of them." Ray interjects. Bashur closes his mouth and begins to go south. "Follow me." he says. We obey and we continue on for half the day until we make it to the dweller camp. We hurry to Caveman's cave and Bashur addresses him "Dan, we need your help." Caveman, who had been sitting down eating lunch stands up and asks "What do you need?"

After Ray and Anita explain what happens Caveman calls all of the dwellers into the canyon. "Dwellers," he addresses his people "I am going with these people from the Sky and Homie Armies to help them get their people back. I will not force anyone to come with me, but if you choose to, go gather materials to make boats, we will need a lot of them. I will not allow something like this to threaten our allies, our friends. I, will defend my people!" His voice had been growing in power with every word he said and by the end he was shouting. Virtually all of the dwellers raise their clubs and bones in the air and shout with him and then disband to go make boats and prepare.

**-Time Skip-**

As we stand on the beach preparing to launch our boats I look around at the dwellers. They all wore leather armor and carried clubs and bones. Caveman was the only one wearing iron armor but he still carried only a club for a weapon. "Remember," he says "unless you fell like your own or one of your comrade's lives are in danger, don't try to kill them. We need to figure out what's wrong with them, they used to be our allies." We all nod and get in our boats. As we begin rowing toward Kermit's castle I see a dead cow at the front of the boat. "What's the cow for?" I ask the man sitting in front of me. "ARROWS!" I hear someone from another boat yell. "That." the man in front of me says simply lifting up the dead cow. When he puts the cow down I see several arrows protruding from it. 'Smart,' I think 'but a bit morbid.' We continue rowing and soon reach Kermit's castle. We jump out of our boats and raise our weapons. Hundreds of people stand in front of us holding weapons. We charge at each other.

The battle goes on for a long time. Eventually I find Caveman "Go," he says "find your friends, we'll be fine here." I nod and run away from the chaos to the far side of the room. I look around to find some sign of where the others might be when I am knocked to the ground. I look up to see a tall creeper amalgam holding an axe over his head getting ready to swing. I hear a yelp and see an arrow protruding from his arm. I look where the arrow had come from and see Ray running over to me. "You okay?" She asks. "Yeah," I say "you?" "Fine." she replies, she had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major. I nod and turn to the amalgam and say "You're going to take us to the prison" I put my two swords in a scissor shape over his neck "or you will die." He hisses at me, sending a chill down my spine but says "Okay." He gets up and puts his hand up walking slowly toward a set of stairs. I look at Ray and she nods, drawing her bow back and aiming at the back of the amalgam's head and we follow.

The amalgam leads us down several levels to a floor made of cobble stone, as opposed to glass like the rest of the underwater portion of Kermit's castle. He leads us to a hallway with many iron doors, the prison. I look around until I find the cell I was looking for. I rush over to it and brake the lock off the door. I run to the brown haired teen sleeping in the corner "Jerrico!"

**Jerrico's POV**

I am startled awake by someone yelling my name. I blink the drowsiness out of my eyes and see Amy kneeling next to me. After the initial confusion I sit bolt upright "Amy, you shouldn't be here it's not safe." She shakes her head "Don't worry, we brought the dwellers to help." I look around nervously "No, you don't understand. Kermit and his army are being controlled by the squid imperium, and you know what his castle is surrounded by, right? An ocean full of squids!" The color drains from her face "We have to get the others." she says. I follow her out of my cell and see Ray walking toward us with Brotato and the homie who went with us to Kermit's castle, and an amalgam knocked out on the floor. We run out of the jail level and start making our way to the surface. Once we get to the surface I am taken aback by how many people were there fighting. We quickly find a man with a beard wearing iron armor, Caveman. "Cave, we have to get out of here." Brotato says. "Why?" Cave asks. "Yes, why would you want to leave?" I turn around to see Kermit walking toward us carrying a diamond sword. "I don't suppose any of you can use magic." I say. They all shake their head and I sigh "Well, let's try to disarm him and then get out of here." I am about to charge at him when I see Dan running towards Kermit from behind, his sword raised. "Dan, NO!" I yell but it's too late. Dan slashes Kermit's back and Kermit falls to the ground in pain. I see the small metallic squid sliced in half fall out of Kermit's shirt. I look at Dan "It can only be deactivated with extreme heat!" Kermit looks up at us. His eyes were bloodshot, but instead of the veins being red, they were and inky black "KILL THEM!" he yells. "Come on!" I yell. I start running toward the outside of Kermit's castle. "Retreat!" I hear Caveman yell.

**-Time Skip-**

We get back to the dwellers camp and I look at who made it. Thankfully all of my people made it, as well as most of the dwellers. Dan walks up to me "Sorry, I should've listened." I sigh "It's okay, anyone could've done it." He nods and Anita walks up to me carrying a new Stone Sword as well as Quick Silver. She hands me Quick Silver "Here, you're gonna need it." I nod "Thank you Anita." I see her smile, a rare occurrence since Chuck's death "Hey, you saved my life didn't you." She walks away. Later on Amy fills me in on what happened with her. Cave tells us that in the morning we can start to make our way to the squid portal and that he'll send someone to the sky army for reinforcements. I am Shown to a cave where I can sleep and as soon as I lie down I am out cold.

**-Time Skip-**

We finally found it. It has been three days since we left dweller headquarters and we finally get to the cliff overlooking the ocean. We found the portal.

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed. I know this one may have been a bit scatter brained, I just couldn't write good transitions in some parts. Anyway, remember to review, tell me what you liked about this chapter, or how I could make this story better. So, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	19. Chapter 19

"So, everybody understands the plan?" Brotato asks. We all nod and he says "Alright, let's go." We break off into the groups we were assigned. Amy and Ray, the quickest people in our group, would go in first. After that it would be Anita and I, our groups best swordfighters. Then it would be Brotato and one of the homies, and finally Ray's people. Dan, Bashur, and the other homie would stay behind to guard the portal because they were the least subtle. I look at the inky black energy of the squid portal. 'Alright,' I think to myself 'let's go.'

**Amy's POV**

I enter the portal with Ray, my swords drawn. Once we get through the portal I look around. Most of the dimension seems to be ocean, with lapis paths leading to stone towers with white coliseums on top of them. "Come on." Ray says. I nod and follow her across one of the lapis paths. She sticks an arrow in the ground of the path we take, marking it for the others. We walk for several minutes without any trouble. "So," I say "what do you think we'll find?" Ray thinks for a moment "It would be best if we found their armory, find out what they have weapons-wise." I nod and we continue. Soon we come across a small group of squids. Ray kills most of them very quickly with her arrows and I go in and use my swords to get the rest before they can call for help. I look at Ray and see a frown forming on her face. "This is too easy." she says worriedly. I shrug "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess." She continues to frown but nods and we continue on our way. Once we get to one of the stone cliffs she puts an arrow in it to show that's where we went. We begin to climb. We plan to climb to the top but see a cave. We crawl in to it and find an iron door with a lever next to it. I look inside and see about 30 squids. I sigh "We should wait for the others." Ray nods and we begin to wait.

**Jerrico's POV**

"Alright," Brotato says "it's been about fifteen minutes, time for you two to go in." Anita and I nod and walk through the portal. Once we are in the squid dimension I look around for a sign of where the others went. I find an arrow at the beginning of a lapis path. Me and Anita follow that path, finding a few dead squids along the way. We soon find a stone tower with an arrow in it and vines leading up. Anita and I climb, being stopped about halfway up by Ray whisper shouting for us in a cave. "Hey." I say to Amy and Ray. They explain to me how they saw a lot of squids behind the iron door, too many for them to handle. "How many?" Anita asks. "About 30." Amy responds and Anita starts walking toward the door. "We can take them." She says but I put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Yes," I say "we can probably kill all of them, but before they call for help? We need to wait for the others, take them all down in one swoop." Anita frowns but nods in agreement. We wait five minutes and then Brotato and the homie arrive. Five minutes after that Ray's people arrive. We explain the situations and Brotato nods. "It was a good idea to wait." He says and walks towards the door. He puts his hand on the lever and counts down on his hands. Once he opens the door we all rush in, slashing and shooting at any squids we find. The entire room is cleared out within two minutes. I look around and feel the color drain from my face. It was a lab. A lab full of the squid imperium carrier capsules. "Jerrico," Anita says next to me "are those..." "Yes," I respond "those are all squid imperium."

Brotato turns to us "What!?" he yells. I nod "We found these capsules at camp Quake." I explain "You saw what they do." Brotato looks around nervously. "We have to go!" he says "We have to warn the Sky Army. The squid population is big enough without them controlling mincraftians!" We nod and run out of the lab. We climb down the cliff and start running but are stopped by at least 70 squids. I hear one of them talk in a strange language. We continue to run, slicing through any squid in our path. More squids continue to crawl out of the ocean. We run and I see the portal in about half a mile away. I suddenly hear a scream behind me. I turn around and my eyes go wide. I see Amy standing up, with a bloody tentacle sticking out of her stomach. I look at the squid to whom the tentacle belonged. His eyes were full of a manic glee. My eyes meet Amy's as her last breath leaves her body. Amy was dead.

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed. Do you like the new cover for this story? The awesome picture was made by kfcrowe (thanks again crow). I know this ws a bit of a shorter chapter and I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now so, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	20. Chapter 20

You are about to die. You are facing a horrible creature, primed to attack. The creatures already slimy tentacles smeared with blood. You face it with your sword in hand tears streaming down your face. You are ready to give up, to accept defeat and find out what's on the other side. You are ready to die.

In case you didn't notice, I'm actually talking about myself, not you. My name, is Jerrico.

I stand there, looking at Amy's lifeless body. I feel a hand grasp my wrist. "Jerrico," I hear a voice say, Anita "we have to go!" I let her pull me along. I run, despite not caring if I got away. We are coming up to the portal when I see several figures come through. Bashur and the homie that stayed behind come through first with their hands tied behind their back. They are being led by two squids. The final figure to come through is Dan. His hands are not tied behind his back and he has his sword drawn, but he doesn't attack the squids. The rest of our group stops in our tracks, realizing we are surrounded. As we are forced to drop our weapons and our hands are tied behind our backs Dan looks at me and says "Sorry Jerrico."

We are led to a small jail and put into a cell. I see a squid approaching with a tentacle around Dan. "Hello," the squid says "my name is Derpollolus, I am the squids ruler." He looks around at us "I thought there would be more of you." I feel a spark of anger in my chest. Derpollolus shrugs, quite an awkward motion for a squid. "Oh well," he says "Come young Dan, we have much to do." I watch as Dan and Derpollolus walk away. I slump in the corner of the cell, I have given up.

**Dan's POV**

As I walk with Derpollolus I see squids part in the way of their overlord. I have made a powerful friend.

**-At Dweller Camp-**

"Jfrvg!" a voice says behind me. I turn to see a squid. "English please." I say tearing his tentacle from my mouth. He grimaces "I don't know how you mincraftians can handle speaking this disgusting language all the time." I roll my eyes "What do you want, you're gonna blow my cover." "I came to tell you some of your group has come across one of our squid imperium sites." I sigh "Yes, I know we found camp quake." The squid shakes his head "No, they found Kermit." I let out a slight gasp and then grimace "The rest of my group is no doubt going to try and help them. Make sure your forces are ready. The squid nods and then pulls something out of a brown bag he is carrying. A squid sliced in half. "They'll find my tracks, you'll need an explanation. Tell them you killed it." I nod, knowing the squid's recycling tactic. "Okay." I say.

**-Present-**

I follow Derpollolus until we get to his lab. He turns around and puts a tentacle on my shoulder "Dan, go wait in my throne room and wait for me." I hear the excitement in his voice. I look at the squid overlord and ask "Did they finish the mutation serum?" He walks away without saying anything, but I saw the glee in his eyes. They had finished it.

**-Kermit's Castle-**

I look around and see Kermit, facing most of my group. 'Do any of them know magic, do they have torches?' I think to myself. I can't take that risk. I run at Kermit, ready to destroy the squid imperium.

**-Present-**

As I wait in the throne room I see three squids approaching. "Hri" one of them says as he hands me a set of derpy squid armor. Another steps up handing me a derpy squid sword. The final steps forward and gives me derpy squid gun. I nod to them and replace my current armor and weapons. It felt strong, and it felt right to hold the sword in my hand.

**-Outside of the portal-**

I look over the cliff and see a group of squids begin approaching us. I smile then turn to the woods. "Guys," I say "I think I saw something in the woods." The others start going towards the woods just as the squids get over the cliff. Bashur hears them and turns around, beginning to fight. The homie is too slow though. I come up behind him and put my sword to his throat, turning to Bashur as he slices through another squid. "Stop." I say. He looks at me and sees what I'm doing. He glares but drops his sword. "You son of a..." he starts but stops when I press my blade against the homie's throat. The squids tie up their hands and we walk through the portal.

**-Present-**

I hear a booming laugh coming from outside Derpollolus' castle. I run outside and look up to see a giant beast. It was obviously a squid, but not like one I had ever seen before. It was thirty feet tall and had a human like upper-body. I smile up at the new Derpollolus "So it worked." I say. Derpollolus looks down at me, I see a manic glee in his eyes "Yes it did," he says "now I have to test my new abilities." "How will you do that?" I ask. "Why do you think you are still here?" He asks. My eyes widen in realization as one of his tentacles flies toward me. I duck out of the way and draw my sword. "What the Nether!" I yell. Derpollolus laughs "You didn't think I would let a mincraftian be someone I owe a debt to did you?" I growl "You son of a dragon." I charge at the squid overlord but am not good enough. He hits me aside with his fist and a fly into a wall. I hear a snap and fall to the ground. I can't move and feel the life begin to leave my body.

**Derpollolus' POV**

I look down at my new hands and feel my immense strength. One of my generals walk up to me "Amazing! I would advise we invade the Sky army base immediately." I look down at him. "Yes," I say "_I_ should." He looks up at me quizzically and I bring my tentacle down on him, killing him. I look at all the squids that have surrounded me. "I don't need any of you anymore," I grin, as much as a squid can that is, "except maybe for punching bags." They all begin to run away and I feel great joy growing inside of me.

**Jerrico's POV**

I sit in the corner of the cell staring at my feet. Minutes pass and I soon here crashes and screams. The others get up, surprised by it, but I don't move, not caring what it is. Soon I hear our cell door open. I look up to see a squid with an aqua green tint, a flying squid. "Come on," he says throwing our weapons on the floor "you must help us defeat Derpollolus." Brotato steps forward "Why would you want to do that?" "He's gone mad and is killing our people!" the squid sighs "Listen, I'm not suggesting we end the war, we have a common enemy and a temporary alliance will help to stop him." Brotato is silent for a few moments and then nods. The rest of my group begins to get their weapons and armor. I remain sitting, not willing to go on. Someone grabs my shoulder. I look up to see Anita. "Listen Jerrico," she says "we've all lost someone. You lost Amy," she shakily breathes in "and I lost Chuck. I don't want to lose anyone else." I look at her and then slowly nod, grabbing Quick Silver.

We are led out of the prison which I discover is in the mountain right under Derpollolus' castle. As soon as we get above ground I see him. A monstrous mutation, Derpollolus. The battle begins. Ray shoots at him while the squids summon more forces with their guns. The rest of us attack him with swords and axes. The battle goes on for a long time. At one point, I am knocked far away. I look up and see Anita being knocked into a wall. A red splat appears on the wall. "Anita!" I yell. She doesn't respond, she doesn't get up. I feel anger growing in my chest. 'NO!' I yell in my mind 'I'VE HAD ENOUGH!' I see one of the squids sword on the ground next to me. I put Quick Silver in my left hand and grab the new blade with my right. I feel warmth inside of me, running up my arm into the blade. The sword begins to glow and soon it has changed. The blade of the sword, originally an inky blue and gray color has changed into an aquatic blue and white. It glowed like it was enchanted. Derpollolus sees this and I see a spark of fear in his eyes. I run toward him and he stumbles backwards, falling off the cliff. Despite this he still gets up, being a head taller than the mountain. I jump off toward him. I stab him in the chest with Quick Silver and I look him in the eyes. "S-Stop!" He yells, but I don't. I swing the squid blade and slice Derpollolus' head off. As his body falls I pull Quick Silver out, jumping back onto the cliff. I look around. I see many dead squids until I see who I'm looking for. I run up to Anita. She is covered in blood but still alive, barely. She looks up at me and smiles "Do you think I'll see Chuck where I'm going?" She asks. I force a smile through my tears "I hope so Anita." She smiles at me one last time and says "Goodbye Jerrico." Her eyes go glassy and a new wave of tears come. I close the eyes of the girl that had become my friend and walk away.

I continue walking and find the death stick in the wreckage of the castle and a few yards away I see Dan. I walk up and see he is awake, but that his arm has already started to decay. "What's happening?" One of the homies asks. I swallow and reply "Those with a dark heart are cursed. Sentenced to wander mincraftia once they die. Until they are killed again." I kneel down and put the tip of the death stick against my best friends head. Bashur walks forward "You don't have to be the one to do this." I shake my head "Yes I do." I look at Dan and he looks at me. "Sorry brother." I say and drive the sword through his head. I get up and begin to walk towards the portal. We soon come across Amy's body. I close her eyes and pick her up. We all walk through the portal.

**-Time Skip- **

I sit on the cliff overlooking the sky army base, the place we held all of our funerals. I see someone sit next to me out of the corner of my eye, Sky. "I'm sorry this happened Jerrico. I- I feel like this is my fault." Without looking at him I say "I don't blame you Sky." "I'm glad." He replies and I see him clench his fists "It's all those damn squids' fault." I get up and see Ray walking toward us with Bajan. "You two have some things to talk about." I tell Sky and walk away. When I look back I see them talking. Sky gets a surprised look on his face and then embraces Ray in a hug, tears streaming down both of their faces.

**-Time Skip-**

**Sky's POV**

I walk up to Ty and Jason "Have you two seen Jerrico?" I ask "He's gonna be late for the award ceremony for him, Ray, Bash, and Tyler. They both shake their heads and I furrow my brow. I walk to his room in the dormitories and begin to knock on the door. It opens and I find no one inside. I see a note on the bed and begin to read it.

_Dear Sky,_

_ I know you're gonna read this because you're nosey to no end. I wanted to tell you why I am leaving. I was telling the truth when I said I didn't blame you, but I don't blame the squids either. I blame myself and I need some time to work things out. So, goodbye, farewell, and I guess I'll see you later._

_-Jerrico_

I look down and see his sky army medallion on the bed and I sigh. 'Well Jerrico,' I think 'I hope you find what you're looking for out there.'

**Jerrico's POV**

I hear the monsters of night begin to come out. I look back at the distant sky army base one last time and then sigh "Let's get going." I pull the hood of my cloak over my head and set out on my journey, alone.

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of **_**The Recruit**_** (at least the first one, wink wink nudge nudge) I'd really appreciate a review from everyone for the last chapter and I hope you guys can't wait until the next one comes out (next will be a prequel, The Recruit: Origins) Anyway, that's all for now, so goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**

**Note- Origins is now out! (or... at least it's uploading when I update this chapter)**


End file.
